The Kids are Watching
by The Viking Stranger
Summary: After just another seemingly ordinary day for the Haddocks, when, as usuall, nothing seems to follow according to plan. A mysterious stranger appears after a simple request by the children. They suddenly find themselves in a strange world. Where is this place? Who or what is this Stranger? And why does it seem sort-of-maybe-perhaps familliar to Hiccup? First Fanfic, ever,be nice...
1. Chapter 1: How to Change the World

**Chapter 1: How to Change the World**

"Daddy!"

"Daddy's home!"

"Me first! I'm the eldest!"

"Well I'm the youngest! I'm qualified to greet Daddy first!"

"Not if I beat you to it!"

"I'll tell you all on Mommy! I'll tell her you were being mean!"

This is what greets the Chief of Berk as soon as his dragon lands at the front of his house. After a month-long Thing, however, no one could blame him for rushing home the minute it was over to meet his overly eager children and his beautiful loving wife, who at the moment is quite content in seeing her husband and chief being wrestled to the ground by their children.

She was prepared to bet that even if they grew up and has their own families, they would not be less eager to compete to get to him first. Not that Astrid was jealous or anything, she knows more than anyone that he can be lovable to anyone. She should know, he taught her to even love herself. She could't help but blush a bit whenever she remembers "all" the ways he loved her, which, she knows will definitely happen as soon as the rest of the family turns in for the night. But for now, she just enjoys the sight of her flock of Terrors (as she affectionately calls her children) do a dogpile on their father, which was immediately joined in by a certain eager Night Fury followed later by their dragons, and not just Stormfly, but including their children's dragons. Like she said, he is quite lovable to everyone he meets, she is even starting to agree to his joke that he is starting to consider the kids' dragons as their own children.

After nearly 10 minutes trying to pry himself from children and dragons alike, Hiccup finally gets back on both feet (or foot, technically speaking) and sees his wife standing at the doorway with arms crossed, a playful smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes. He made a beeline for her, jogging a bit, before stopping in front of her before losing themselves in each others' eyes. The moment ended half a minute later when Hiccup grabs her by the waist before capturing in a kiss that lasted for 10 seconds and leaves them speechless in each other's embrace afterwards.

"You know, if you were gonna take your time any longer to get home, I would have sent our pack of Terrors to kidnap you and bring you home." Astrid whispered in his ear.

"Really Milady? You know it's gonna leave a bad impression to all the other tribes if they see the Great Dragon Master being overpowered by a bunch of kids, right?" Hiccup replies playfully.

"Well they don't have a wife that needs constant attention on a regular basis, do they?" Astrid purred softly as she lightly (Astrid standards of course) punched him on the shoulder before settling her head on his chest.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my wife? The real Astrid Hofferson does't need anyone!" The chief said holding his wife at arms length with a mock shocked expression. Astrid groaned as she went back to resting her head at the crook of his neck and answered.

"You should know that this was your fault, you had to go and make me Astrid Haddock. Not that I'm really complaining." She added the last part softly. Hiccup gave a contented sigh, placing his chin on top of her head as they always did before. "Well then, I better go and take responsibility for it then."

"AHEM!" Faking a cough, Hic (Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV), makes their presence known

"As much as we like to see our parents happy," Added his twin, Hicca Halla Haddock

"Do you two really need to do this right here?"

"In front of our house?"

"In front of the entire village?"

"In front of us?"

"Really?" They both finished at the same time.

"Come on kids, I miss your mom as much as I missed each of you. Isin't't that right Milady?" Asked Hiccup wriggling this eyebrows at his lovely wife. "Come on you guys, lets get inside and have some lunch, and maybe we can spend the day together, unless, of course, you "all" have something to do today?" Astrid asked emphasizing on the 'all' word.

Taking a hint, Finn suggested "Yeah, we got some stuff to do anyway, right guys? You know, sibling bonding time and whatnot... Right?" His brother, Stoick Blaze Haddock, was just about to say something along the lines of 'No we don't' when he was interrupted by a slight kick in the the shin from behind as Finn looked at Asta to ask for some help and getting his drift right away, she is his other twin after all. "Yeah guys, lets have a dragon race around the island, 10 laps what do you say?"

"You do remember that my dragon is a Speed Stinger right? He may be a former Alpha Stinger but Streak still can't fly." Hicca reminded her sister.

"Of course we will be racing over land and we will all be fair, Haddock Honor!" Declared Draco, obviously excited. "Haddock Honor!" Exclaimed everyone of the siblings.

Draco and Hicca were racing out the door, eager to get to the starting line first, followed by Hic, who was making last minute adjustments on his flight gear(a replica of Hiccup's suit) followed by Stoick, looking just as excited. After making sure her younger brothers, sister and other twin brother were outside, Asta shared a look with her older twin brother and parents, made a shrugging movement before taking off after her siblings to make sure they don't get in trouble (Which happens more often than one thought possible).

Finn looked at his parents before bolting off saying "Have fun you two! Whatever you are doing!" Everyone else in Berk knows to leave the Chief alone after a long journey to 'catch up with things' with his wife. They actually don't have a choice, it's either leave the chief alone or face the wrath from the heavens (literally) by a very fustrated, axe-wielding Valkyrie.

Suddenly alone in their house, Hiccup just finished processing what happened, when Astrid punched him in the shoulder again, "Hey, our eldest just gave us a whole day to ourselves, are you just gonna spend it just staring of to nothing or you gonna spend it with me?" She grinned mischievously. Grinning himself, he asked her as he carried her to their room bridal style, "Was Finn always that awkward in making suggestions to his siblings? Although he made Asta do the commands to keep them in line, but, you know, kinda like us, before, with the gang, no?"

"Believe it or not, you were much more awkward back then. But yes. He is so much like you, but then again, all of them have us in them... so are you just gonna keep stalling Babe, or are you gonna tend to your poor wife?" She says doing puppy dog eyes, while doing an adorable pout for only Hiccup to see. Setting her down back to her feet at the foot of their bed, Hiccup declared. "For you Milady, anything." He said as he knelt down and kissed her hand.

As they both lay in each others arms just cuddling to feel each other's beloved, Hiccup decided to ask the question that was nagging in his head since arriving. "Alright, how many times did you gave to rebuild the village before I came back?" Chuckling a bit, she looked at her husband's eyes with amusement and replied as she traced circles in his chest. "You will be glad to know that no, not the entire village, but we had to rebuild the forge at least twice, you can guess who did it both times." Hiccup groaned at the implications. "The twins. And when I say that, I mean Hic and Hicca, am I right?"

"Nope, its our other twins who also spend most of their time in the forge planning Odin knows what and having results which makes the whole village wish the old you was back." she replied sarcastically. "You know what Milady? You are definitely spending too much time with me, how did it happen again?"

"On your first question, I am definitely not spending enough time with you, Chief. And the second, you made me fall for you, you married me, and you gave me 6 kids that are as amazing as you."

"Awww, Astrid, come 'ere." Says Hiccup nuzzling her hair before sighing in utter happiness. "I really hate breaking the moment, but what else was needed to be fixed?" With a knowing smile she answers. "You know our kids all to well don't you, My Love?" She chuckles a bit before continuing. "Now that you mention it... Finn may or may not very nearly damaged the first portrait Bucket made of you and your dad. You know, the "Hiccup the Buff " one, while practicing his new "Axe Dance" that he had been working on for a while. And in the process, he did kind of maybe, cleave in two your first prosthetic though."

He winced a bit at the thought. Still getting over the fact that the eldest of the triplets and his most likely heir having a an obsession with the most ridiculous dance movements, which included, but not limited to, spinning using his head with both arms outstretched while holding his axes with both hands. This led to everyone knowing to steer clear of Finn in every Feast and Dance because of it. Hiccup snapped out of his mental image of his son doing the said stunt after just a second before responding, "Well, I never did like that picture anyway. As for the prosthetic, we will have a talk later. Anybody else?"

"Asta nearly burned down the kitchen again, twice while trying to try some of her 'original recipes'."

"That girl can be both amazing and disastrous in the kitchen, kinda reminds me of of a certain drink that can force even Snotlout to admit he cried..." he chided before receiving a punch in the gut. "Hey! I was just trying to bury the sadness. Kind of like what you were doing with your inventions to help." "I'm glad you mentioned that,"he smirked, much to his wife's horror

"Those ideas did lead however to blowing up every house in Berk in a span of no more than 5 minutes according to Fishlegs..." he stopped at his wife's glare. "At least you knew that moment how I felt everytime my inventions backfired like they often did often back then."

This calmed Astrid down a bit and made her feel guilty again. Sensing this, Hiccup pulled her closer and peppered her face with kisses until she was flustered with embarrassment. "Hey, for what it was worth, we did celebrate Snoggletog with a "bang " literally. And it was one sure to remember, I know I do. So, what else happened?"

Astrid settled back on her place on the crook of Hiccup's neck before going over to the next part of her report to her Chief Husband. "We had our daughter rebuild some of it I say some because I know her brothers and sister helped out whenever they think I wasn't looking. " "They do love each other, and it makes me proud." Hiccup sighed contentedly imagining the image that his children caring one another.

"Stoick on the other hand, destroyed all the training dummies when he found his Beserker Phase." "That kid never did know his own strength, I'm starting to know why my grandfather asked Dad to bang his head against a rock..."

"He actually did that, if you saw the training ring tomorrow, the big rock statue,the one the twins traded for their grandfather's skull? The one we use to have the dragons fire at? It split in two."

"Wow, one thing's for sure, that kid does't know his own strength. Did you have him rebuild all of the training dummies?" Hiccup queried.

"What do you think? I even had Asta stationed on sentry duty just to make sure he does it, though I suspect that the rest of our Terrors were there as well to help, especially the faces of the dummies had a little too much detail, definitely the work of the twins." Astrid chuckled at the ridiculous notion of anybody even putting faces on training dummies, much more so that they look exactly that realistic.

She also had stationed the 2nd of the triplets since she was th one to take after her more than any of her children, and since she has both their eyes, her glare can be seen as a glare of both Hiccup and Astrid, which can intimidate the most stubborn viking, and keep her brothers and sister in line any day, even Finn, though they seem to understand each other better and are both the same page, most of the time.

"One even looked exactly like Dagur."

"Well then , remind me to keep that one to myself. I also have to thank Stoick for that, maybe bring him along if we are going to clear part of the forest. What do you think Dear?"

"He would probably be so happy he might just do it again." She says as she gave a heartily laugh at how her youngest triplet would enjoy at the prospect of an extraneous activity just so he can really make use of his well developed muscles but he does have difficulty in assembling things, hence, his siblings helping out.

"What about our little dragon? He didn't set the whole village on fire again did he?" Hiccup asked half-jokingly, since their youngest has an affinity with dragons and is likely getting the Dragon Master title in the future and also has proven more than once that he can be just as destructive, if not more, than his brothers and sisters.

"I was afraid you were gonna ask about him." Astrid sighed before continuing. "He secretly led the other kids to explore the forest." Like all of the Haddocks, even if he was the youngest in the group, Draco Rider Haddock has the ability to lead and and rally both people and dragons. To which, Hiccup would puff his chest with pride whenever he was told that his kids are leading something, until he he hears the fiasco it leads to.

And by the other kids, she meant the other twins, Brunhilda and Hemidal, Heather and Eret's kids, who took after their father and went on to become hunters and trappers.

Snotlout's kids, Scornlout, who for some reason, hero-worships Hiccup, much to his father's dismay, and Freya, who developed a competitive sense to constantly challenge Asta, Brunhilda and Hicca for the title of being the "Fairest in All of Berk" which she loses to Asta's competitiveness and sharp senses most of the time, Brunhilda's hunting kills sometimes, and to Hicca's brilliance whenever she wants to make a point.

Fishlegs' and Ruffnut's kids, Fishnut, who seemed to have taken all of her mother's and uncle's destructive tastes that she can control her Zippleback, Demo and Lish, single-handedly with scary effectiveness, and her sister Hildenut, who may not have her father's build, but most definitely have his brain, right down to talking in whole paragraphs when talking about anything and everything.

And Tuffnut and Camicazi's kids, Tuff, for some inexplicable reason, (annoying the Hel out of his sister) named his daughter after his sister, earning her to be called 'Little Ruff', and for another inexplicable reason (a god must have heard her prayers to get her brother back somehow in revenge), she turned out to be the complete opposite of him and his sister, kind, quiet and preferred healing injuries rather than causing them, but she can use her blowdarts with poison and herbs so well, she can threaten the biggest viking with little effort. And Thornut, with whom Tuff was glad to have lived up to his name at least, the lad was as loud as Hiccup's father was, which is quite impressive, considering he didn't have Stoick the Vast's mass nor height nor width. The boy was as close as to a Thunderdrum as humanly possible which included swimming for long periods of time, even a whole day, fishing with that double-ended spear of his, and even eating raw fish at times, much to everyone else's disgust, when asked why he would simply say, "for survival reasons." he was of course a perfect match with his Thunderdrum, Big Mouth, in fact, the dragon apparently thought the lad was a Thunderdrum himself and considers him his own hatchling rather than his rider not that Thornut was complaining about it.

Hiccup groaned to himself at the implications given by his wife at their son's adventure before asking "Ooookaayyyy..." Before taking a deep breath. "I may regret asking this but, what happened?"

"Actually, it happend twice while you were away." Hiccup groaned again. "one was in the woods where they tried to explore the old Whispering Death tunnels, not knowing there was a female Whispering Death sleeping nearby, Fishnut startled her cousin..." Hiccup winced, knowing which cousin she startled and kinda felt sorry for the kids having to suffer Thornut screaming in a closed tunnel. "... and in turn waking up the dragon. Fortunately for our Draco, his brothers and sisters went looking for him as soon as they noticed he was gone and after an eventful afternoon, helped Freya tame it and she called her Vortex, which she still claims she tamed single-handedly, since Asta and Hicca manged to train their dragons on their own... you know her." To which Hiccup responded nodding knowingly.

"The second exploration to Dragon Island happend without incident, it was the return trip that made things... interesting. Apparently, Scornlout found a "Stone of Good Fortune" and kept it for himself like his dad did, back when we were kids, I think you know where this is going right?" Her husband did a facepalm before shaking his head in understanding what happened next as his wife continued.

"Naturally, the Changewings attacked the village before our quiet Little Ruff found out and paralyzed Scorn with Streak's stinger venom using her blowdarts and managed to give the Changewings the egg back and not only that, she managed to train and bond with a Changewing she named Seek, and so now, you really can't find Little Ruff unless she wants to be found or Asta or Heather's twins find her. Oh, and before I forget Babe, before the Changewings did come to the Island, Fishnut dared Scornlout to launch himself from a catapult to prove it was really a "Stone of Good Fortune", it does makes sense, now we know why he was so confident in flying without a dragon, "She chuckled at the memory for a bit along with her husband having the image in his head before she added. "And it was pretty entertaining while it lasted. I'm just sorry you missed that. Maybe next time Babe."

"I guess that must have put Snot's mind at ease to know that his son took after him after all, in a way at least." Hiccup commented on the striking similarity of the situations between the son and the father back in his younger days.

"Well, that's about it for the most interesting things happened while you were away, aside from the usual complaints from Snotlout and the rest of the villagers of course." Astrid said as she concluded. And not a moment too soon, since he heard the creaking of their front door to announce the arrival of their flock of Terrors. Sighing to himself that their 'alone time' is done, before getting up and getting dressed and Astrid followed suit. But before going out, he catches his wife by the waist, before pulling her close until their foreheads were touching. Smiling seductively that Astrid knows was reserved for her alone, he said nonchalantly. "How about we go to the Cove later after our evening flight so that you can meet the Alpha." "I didn't know there was a new Alpha around here," Astrid responded, feining innocence, but her eyes were a dead giveaway that she knows exactly what he meant. "But it seems a very important issue especially for the village, I guess we will have to go." She then narrows her eyes with an evil grin. "Just make sure he comes and lives up to the title, 'Dragon Master'." She added in an almost purring tone, before breaking off and proceeding to the Living Room to greet her children. Her husband followed immediately after her.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" A nasally voice greets them right away, announcing their eldest Finn Ander Haddock. "Sorry we were kinda caught up a bit from the race, since Asta kept asking for a rematch its always tied, again, mostly with Draco and/or Hicca, once with me or Stoick or Hic" "Well its a race and there should always be a winner, and there is no winner if it is a tie!" Asta came in looking at her brother as if he was saying the most preposterous thing in the world. "It's not our fault we are all children of the best Dragon Riders in all of Berk sis." reasoned Stoick.

"Yeah sis..."

"...does it really..."

"...have to be..."

"...a competition..."

"...with you?" The second batch of Haddock twins responded, finishing each others sentences, granted they can talk normally by themselves yet they still do it, which nobody really knows if they really are thinking the same thing or just do it to annoy people. "Yes! Why else do we keep on having those races if not to know who is the best? Right Mom?"

"Did I really sound like that back then?" Astrid asked her husband in the corner of her mouth, it's how they communicate between themselves, to which Hiccup responded likewise.

"If you only knew, she is actually much more calm than you were back in the day."

"Then I'm so sorry"

"We'll talk later, alone."

"Oh... I like that"

"Sissy..." Finn, in an exhausted annoyed tone. "We do that because we are Haddocks, we were born to fly on the backs of dragons, exploring new lands, training dragons, going in speeds that can make anyone as green as Scornlout when he tried your version of Mom's Yaknog..."

"Hey!"

"The point is, don't you want to be challenged not by one, but 5 excellent Dragon Riders? Just think about how you can improve and beat anybody else so simply? What do you say? Huh? Sissy?"

"Besides," Injected Draco, "The dragons are pretty tired and that will not make it a fun race, right?" He is now sounding like calming an irate dragon, which in this case, is not that far off.

"Fine, you win." Asta slumped her shoulders in defeat before sinking to her seat. Then suddenly sitting up straight again with a glare that is equivalent to both their parents' at the same time. "But next time, I will win! Mark my words! I, Asta Storm Haddock, will definitely win the next race and Odin help you if you are even thinking of throwing off the race! Got it?" She demanded before collapsing back to her seat. "Sure, Sissy." The rest of them responded wearily but with a hint of relief in their voices. Asta only responds to 'Sissy' if it's from her siblings, anyone else, Scornlout found out the hard way, gets pounded royally.

"So, Dad, what happened in the Thing? What did you do there?" Draco asked like the excited 6-year old that he was.

"Well, you know, the usual," Hiccup responded nonchalantly. "They Asked me to tell them the story of me meeting Toothless, the first Snoggletog with the dragons..." He hastily added sensing his wife's glare. "Don't worry Dear, I conveniently forgot to mention 'certain' parts of that story." Before finishing "And then the one how me and Toothless beat Drago and Toothless became Alpha." "So basically, the story how Dad changed the whole viking world." Stock concluded.

"Thank you, for summing that up." The rest of the Haddocks deadpanned at the same time, then a pause before bursting into fits of laughter as they always did whenever they say that phrase at the same time.

"But seriously, Dad," began Hic,

"We really want to hear it again." followed by Hicca

"The story of how you met Toothless"

"And how you changed all of Midgard"

"Please?" both chorused and put on pouting baby dragon faces, and if that alone wasn't enough, the looks on the rest of the Haddock children made it evident that arguing is pointless.

"Fine, just dont blame me if you fall asleep dead bored of that same old story..."

"Then allow me to tell the tale, or better yet, as you used to tell your wife, Great Dragon Master, 'Let me show you'."

"Who said that?" They all asked as they tensed up, getting ready for anything.

"ME!" And with a "POP" a figure suddenly appeared, covered in smoke, right in the middle of the room.

Only taking a second to recover, many things happened at once:

Hiccup and Draco took out their respective Dragon Swords, Inferno, Smoulder and Burner in sword mode and set them alight, pointing at the figure. (A/N: Yes, Dear Reader, Hic replicated Hiccup's Dragon Sword, twice, and gave it to his little brother, and yes, Draco dual wields them and of course Hic made a few tweaks on them. What they are, stay tuned.)

Astrid dove any rolled immediately to the wall holding her prized Gronkle Iron axe, and was then ready to strike.

Finn (who was sitting on the floor that time) did a back roll before whipping out his dual axes and was ready for anything as well.

Asta jumped back a bit before slamming her Gronkle Iron arm guards together like she was blocking a hit, causing the hidden twin blades in the arm guards to pop out (kind of like Wolverine's, only a single claw with the shape and size of a Roman short sword) and got into battle stance.

Stock simply took out the war hammer he keeps in reserve since he can't use his preferred Pole axe inside the house, with an anticipating grin in his face.

Hic took his version of his father's Ornate Shield and set it in crossbow mode in a span of two seconds, thanking the gods he put an arrow in advance already, and put the sword mode on stand by in case he misses and may need it.

And Hicca deployed her collapsible Gronkle Iron Shield that normally looks like an oversized arm guard(works like the shield Percy Jackson receives in the first movie). And setting the secondary feature to be able to shoot short sharp spikes with deadly accuracy, also thanking the gods that she put a spike in the chamber in advance, as well as getting ready to throw additional spikes, since she can throw them just as well.

After a beat, Astrid commented nonchalantly, not taking her eyes off the figure. "See, I told you those surprise attacks I gave you all the time would pay off." Finishing in an I-told-you-so voice.

"You know, I would have laughed at that, if not the fact that I seem to be at the soon receiving end of your weapons..." And the doors burst open and all of the dragons in the household faced the mysterious figure with slit eyes and barred teeth, growling threateningly. "...and dragons." Hiccup finished.

"Wow, thank you for summing that up and reminding me, I wouldn't know what I would have done if I conveniently forgot about the dragons as well." The figure commented sarcastically, a pause before adding. "I would love to end this right now, this is not the time nor place. But let me assure you, I will most definitely make it so, shortly."

And with a snap of his finger, everything went black...

A/N: So sorry guys, Chapter 2 is still in the works but I can guarantee that you will know why the title is "The Kids are Watching" may sound a bit cliche' once you figure it out and yes, Hiccup and Astrid do have 6 kids, the first 3 are triplets as I may have mentioned, the next 2 were nearly identical twins and the last one was a single baby. Iwas deciding to put their profiles as well as the other OC's on chapter 2 or put it in a seperate story. Please let me know what you want and I suspect that you guys are wanting to ask some questions and requests on some of the kids' misadventures like what happened during the Dragon Island adventure, how Scornlout found the Changewing egg, what hapened after he was launched on the catapault and how Little Ruff saved the day and such. I may consider putting one-shots about the Gang with/or thekids based on requests you give. A novice Author such as myself does need a bit of boost to know people want to keep reading my stories. Hope to hear from you guys soon! -The Viking Stranger 


	2. Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

**A/N:** Rejoice Dear Readers! Sorry it took this long to update, as you can see, this is a mammoth of a chapter and most likely the longest ( But since this is the first fanfic and were are just on Chapter 2, who knows?) and I now have a job, which will take 8 hours of thinking and typing to only a couple of hours to work so I really ask for your understanding. Here, on this little chappie, you will now see why the title is what it is... but I'm not gonna spoil the thing before you actually find out for yourselves what that is. This is, despite being the first Fanfic (or even trying to write any story for that matter) that I have ever attempted, ever, is also the most ambitious that I have ever had (since a certain idea won't let me get a proper rest until it is down on paper (or typed in this case) until the ideas have been passed to you, dear people. But a fair warning: I may experience some lapses due to loss of time or inspiration or both). You will know why I say this when you see a certain sign that will most certainly give it away. Please let me know if this is disappointing or shocked you, it would help you know if I am steering you good people to a Story worth remembering, or atleast reading. The result is that this might be a bit of a long fanfic compared to stories similar to this. (Hint for the Sign: It's a Meme.) Enough yammering from little 'ole me, here it is, my big reveal, the start of this journey that i hope you will share with me to the end, so come, let us jump down the rabbit hole, to Wonderland... -The Viking Stranger

(P.S.: I know, I have also have a bit of a thing for a little dramatic flair myself. Also I will also be accepting requests for one-shots for this universe to the best of my ability just for you guys. Please review.)

( )- Some random things I added that I have no other way of adding into the story. I guess you could say I'm trying to make it as enjoyable to you folks as i can, you do deserve that much.

Disclaimer: (can't believe that I forgot this) I do not own any characters except my OC's. HTTYD & HTTYD2 and all shows of the Dragons series belong to DreamWorks and Cassandra Cowell.

**Chapter 2: The Kidnapping**

Waking up in a daze, a bit disoriented and confused. Staggering to get up, feeling as if Thor himself (or Stoick, either his father or son) had hit him in the head the war hammer that they use,(Before you ask, yes, Stoick the Younger is using same war hammer Stoick the Vast used, talk about hand-me-downs) Hiccup suddenly found himself in some sort of a hall, being lit by a strange light along the corridor. The floor is covered by a strange, red cloth. And on the wall, covered by a covered by a transparent material and also being surrounded by the strange lights, there are 4 interesting pictures:

Looking at the said pictures, the first looked like Toothless, almost just like when he first met him, leaning to a hand of a boy who looked like himself, and there are words at the top of the picture were the words: "'How to Train Your Dragon,' huh, weird... well, weirder... and why do I feel I heard that phrase before?" (Yes my friends, I made him understand english here, i kind of find it hard to write Norse myself so... that.)

Moving on, the second looked like a picture of the original twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch, Snotlout with Hookfang and Fishlegs with Meatlug, all flying over the sea looking excited. And at the top, are the words: "'Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon', why does that sound familiar? But at the same time, I have no idea why..." he muttered to himself.

The third picture has Hiccup with his arms crossed, sharing with Toothless a very fond look, behind them, Astrid is leaning on her axe with a satisfied smirk on her face and a snowy background complete with snow vikings. And the there are the words: "'Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury.' Huh, I wonder what that gift is, sounds important..." Hiccup trails off as he looks at the last picture.

The last one shows a picture of a 20-year old Hiccup clad in leather armour with a helmet under his arm. The helmet seems designed to cover the entire face and looks a bit like a dragon, he looks alert but weary at the same time, and a small black marking on his forehead. Behind him, standing tall and alert, is Toothless, with a noticeable glow similar to his plasma blasts. The overall look gives the sense of victory and somehowhat, loss. The image seems to announce that a new era has begun. Hiccup is so engrossed in the last picture that he barely notices a single character at the bottom right corner as if it was enough to let people know what it means. Covered in what looks like red dragon scales he reads the single number: "'2?' Just 2? What does that even mean? Just what Thor's is even going on around here?!"

Hiccup is staring to panic now, not being helped by the fact that he doesn't understand or even remember much (may or may not have landed on his head). He then takes a step back, and trips on something big. Landing on his back again, (He may be the Chief, but he is still Hiccup, enough said.) he sees that something big is also black and scaly, with acid green eyes looking back at him.

Panic and fear does seize the very depths of his soul telling him screaming to run, kill or whatever, just to rum as far as he can from it, but for only a moment, as he gazes into those eyes, and somewhere, deep in the recesses of his soul, he calms. Guided by instinct or madness for that matter, he turns his head and reaches out to the creature, not knowing what will happen, he closes his eyes and expecting some form of hurt, but instead, warm scales met his hand.

Shock is quite visible in the face of the Chief, he turns his head to the creature to see it putting its snout in his hand with closed eyes, almost like it was saying "I trust you." Soon, the creature opens its eyes and sees the human, his human, squint his eyes a bit and tilting his head, as if trying to recognize something, or someone. It only takes a heartbeat, but it was one, long, tension-filled heartbeat, before he widens his eyes in horror, mouth agape, a single word barely passes audibly from his lips. "Toothless..."

Not believing he had forgotten his dragon, his soulmate, his constant companion, his brother, his first and best friend... Hiccup crawled slowly to his dragon and grabbed his neck and embraced him. As he did so, for some reason, he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Bud... I don't... know what happened... I... I didn't even... how could I...?" But Toothless didn't let his rider finish, he gently bumped his head to his friend's, crooning ever so softly, like he was afraid to scare him off, much like since the last time he was unaware of his surroundings, since Drago.

Hiccup felt he had betrayed his friend, betrayed himself, losing himself like that, powerless, helpless, weak. Hearing his best friend crooning and nuzzling him, trying to comfort him, did he realize something. "Was this how you felt Bud? Snapping out of the trance you were in?" Hiccup asked, his voice cracking. "And then only to find out that you did something horrible? That you hurt the ones you care about and were too late to stop it?" He embraced his dragon before sobbing his apology once again.

"I'm so sorry, for ever blaming you Bud, I really am, I know it hurt as much to you as it was to me. I should have stayed strong Bud, I shouldn't have driven you away, I should have..." Before he was interrupted again by the Night Fury, this time showing affection the only way he knows best, coating Hiccup with generous amount of slobber.

"AUGHHH! TOOTHLESS! YUCK! COME ON! You know that doesn't wash out!" The said dragon only made a draconic laugh to show that, yes, he did know that fact very well. Recovering from his sudden emotional breakdown, Hiccup sat up on his knees and placed his forehead to his dragon's. Looking into each others' eyes once again, he said "Buddy, thank you. You are amazing." Before closing their eyes again to once more, once again making the silent oath to be brothers forever, even until they meet again in Valhalla. And that they will... that they shall forever be.  
>-<p>

Suddenly, all the events that led to his point came back to Hiccup, his house, his family, Astrid, and the mysterious stranger.

He immediately stood back up and anxiously searched the corridor and right away spots them all lying unconscious all over the hall. He runs to the nearest form, his wife.

"ASTRID! ASTRID! Astrid, please! Wake up Milady!" He admonishes her, shaking her slightly. "Please Milady, Wake up!" Hiccup was just about to go to a full-blown panic, when Astrid's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hey Babe" She muttered smiling weakly, "Hey yourself, Milady"Hiccup responded and then gave a silent sigh of relief and thanks to the gods, before pulling his wife a bit and wrapping her in a tight embrace, like she would disappear if he let her go, before doing so.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"With the exception of losing my memory just a bit, I'm good."

"Gods, what happened? How did you get it back?" She anxiously asked.

"Figured I might have hit my head at some point when we came here, although I don't know where here is. As to your second question, Toothless happened." He said as he petted his dragon who purred in response as he settled himself beside them.

"Hiccup, where are the kids?" She queried. "Over there" Hiccup gestured to the unconscious forms and replied.

"They're fine, I guess, just knocked out, like us. I just had to make sure you were ok." A brief pause ensued

"Asrid?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know I can't live without you, right?" He asked as he looked into her eyes, as if to emphasize that his statement was no exaggeration. And in response to this, Astrid gently placed a hand on his cheek, as if to reassure him that she was not going anywhere, at least not without him, as she pulled him closer to a kiss. This, they both know, quells any and all fears that they have, from the time Hiccup first woke up from his coma, to the time they became official, to the time he proposed, to the time Stoick the Vast died and Hiccup became Chief, to the time they had their first child, (Or children in this case since I did say that Finn, Asta and Stoic were triplets.) this was where they remember their promise, even if the world and the gods went against them, they will both fight for the other, until they rest, together.

He pulled her up to stand, and after making sure she had no injuries herself, they walked over to their children. "Come on, let's go wake them up."

Toothless also came over Astrid nuzzling her stomach a bit, crooning as if asking the same question as her husband did, with his green orbs filled with concern for his rider's mate. Astrid petted him, assuring that she was alright, before proceeding to make a quick check on Stormfly, who was just about waking up as well, before going after her husband to wake up their children. Toothless them bounded over to Hiccup, helping him wake up the kids and their dragons.

After making sure that everyone is alright, they decided to take a look around to figure out what to do next. And each gave their opinions, Hiccup and Astrid learned long ago that it pays to listen to all of their children just in case they might have missed something themselves.

"We should split up, cover more ground and we could find a way out, what do you guys think?" Finn suggested, trying to find the best rational way as well as inviting his siblings to join in on the discussion which they do.

"How about we put a hole in the wall and check maybe we are nearer outside than we think?" Stoick giving his own suggestion, as expected, a legit suggestion involving brawn and atleast an idea on the outcome.

"I won't chance it, there is the possibility of the whole place crashing in our heads"said Hiccup "but we can consider that as a last resort, atleast we can make use an emergency exit like old times, right Milady?"

"Yeah, like most situations you often get us into." His wife responded."But first things first, anybody got a weapon on them?"

"Nope, he or she got mine good, and i am guessing yours as well, Milady?" "Yeah"

"Nada" Finn sighed dejectedly, already missing his precious axes and hatchets.

"Zilcho" Said Stoick, merely shrugging his shoulders." But I can still use my head to bash against something, Mom,Dad, just say the word." While his parents shared a look. "Well, having a human weapon does have it's perks I guess" Hiccup whispered to his wife to which she giggled a bit.

"Even I'm out!" Hic exclaimed seeing his his bottomless bag and pockets empty of anything he can use in the current situation even the seemingly useless ones, which, in fact were the most useful. "This guy is good."

"It's all gone!" followed by Hicca somehow embarrassed that all the spikes she keeps in reserve hidden in her armor and that is a lot, and in places one would not think to look.

"Even my boots are gone! what kind of a guy takes a girl's boots?" Asta finally asked somehowhat scandalized. "And how come your's are here and mine aren't?"

Draco answered, "Apparently, that stranger knows that blades pop out of your boots, ( similar to Buggy the Clown's of One Piece) and that they are yours for the reason that no one else can use them, Sissy."

"Thank you for summing that up. But seriously how can that guy know all of our weapons?" she asked no one in particular.

"None on me, Mom" Draco responded, answering his mother's question. "But hey, atleast we still have our dragons, we can stop an army with just Toothless and Stormfly, right Dad?" The mentioned dragons roared in agreement.

"I hate being 'that guy' but I have a feeling we are exactly where he wants us. Including the dragons." Hiccup speculated

"Or maybe he wants us to find him." Began Hicca

"Well, we're not in chains," Followed by Hic

"We havent sprung any traps so far"

"There are no guards,"

"And that guy kept us together,"

"Why don't we find the Stranger?

"Because it seems he has invited us for something." the twins finished in a chorus

"Finally! Somebody figured it out at last." A deep voice came from their midst as the Stranger again appeared in an explosion of smoke. This time, however, they were prepared. Hiccup and Astrid leapt to go between the stranger and their family with Toothless and Stormfly following immediately after, and they all assumed defensive positions. It's a foolish mistake to go charging after the man when they now knew he can knock them all out with a snap of his fingers, instead they waited for the Stranger to make a move. And as they waited, Finn was forming plans and strategies that they can use. Stoick was flexing his muscles, ready to charge when needed. Asta was looking between her parents and older twin waiting for the command and at the same time, she was running through her head thinking which training she has gone through that will be useful at the current situation. Hic was looking at the surroundings to see what he can use to put the odds in their favor. Hicca was preparing to sneak around unnoticed so she can catch the Stranger from the back once the distraction started, Draco was giving the dragons hand-signals to take to the air and fire once prompted, which they obeyed. The Chief and his wife mounted their dragons and assumed battle stance, to which Toothless started to glow blue along his spine and nostrils, Fury's Wrath, as Hiccup called it (Dont hate, I'm pretty sure you guys came up with other names for this state, my first was actually 'Alpha Mode' but I didn't think it was awesome enough, so there... carry on.) and Stormfly redied her her tail spines to launch in a heartbeat, as well her magnesium fire.

As the smoke cleared, the Stranger's outline and appearance soon became clearer. They narrowed their eyes a bit a bit to see him better but there was no such need for soon enough, the smoke cleared and his appearance, and only one word can sum up their collective thoughts, "weird".

They first see his hat, looks plain, made of straw and has a wide rim with a thin strip of cloth around it. He is wearing a strange metal device on his forehead with a symbol of a spiral bit looks like an arrow. There is an x shaped scar on his right cheek one line, longer than the other. He was also wearing a large, long sleeved red overcoat that looks like its made of leather, it also has a yellow circle with an x just where his heart is, like some sort of an emblem. Underneath the cloak, from what can be seen he seems to be wearing a red shirt that has a spider at the center surrounded by its webs. The belt that he wears is yellow and full of pockets and compartments with a black symbol at the buckle, almost like a Night Fury. The pants he wears is black and he also wears metallic shin guards that go up to his knees with dark boots that look tough and seem to be adept in any terrain, he wears dark gloves and there seems to be an opening at the knuckles. All in all, his appearance looks like an assortment of items that have been brought together. His face has a look that looks a bit like innocence(?) and amusement, looking at the Haddocks with curiosity and satisfaction like he had waited for a long time to meet them. (I don't know about you guys, but I would too. If I meet them.) And judging by his appearance, he looks no older than 20 winters.

"Welcome, Honourable Haddocks." He greeted. "Chief Hiccup, The Dragon Master, Chieftess Astrid The Fearless. And the Heirs to the proud Haddock Legacy: The Haddock Triumvirate, Finn Ander, Asta Storm, Stoick Blaze, The Twin Geniuses, Hiccup Horrendous IV and Hicca Halla and of course Draco Rider, whose name clearly speaks his destiny. It is an honor to finally meet you. It truly is worth the effort to do all of this."

"You just gestured to all of us" said Hiccup in an exasperated tone. People always gesture to him or his family when people describe things involving them.

"It is meant to be a compliment Chief, or Hiccup, Can I just call you by your first names? It is kinda hard to address your titles all the time, after all." He says in a tone like they were having a friendly conversation. As he speaks he keeps making actions with his hands, similar to Hiccup. And with an awkward nod of approval from the confused Chief, the stranger goes on.

"I do apologize that this has been done in such a manner, but I had to, to fulfil my plans." The family relaxed just a fraction sensing that this stranger seems friendly, enough, but they still don't know if they can trust him. and so Astrid asks.

"So, what are you doing?" Emphasizing on the 'are'.

The Stranger merely gives her a look of fondness before answering like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A kidnapping." as he watches Astrid take in the answer realizing she heard that response before but cannot remember where.

"So, why us?" Asked Finn, first to react the strange answer. "And why are you doing this? We havent done anything to you." Followed by Asta. "And who are you anyway? Strange-hostile-person-who-we-never-met-before." Added Stoick.

"Oh, of course" The stranger said in reply as he slapped his forehead as if repremanding himself. "Where are my manners? I am called The Viking Stranger..."

"Really? What a clever name, I wouldn't have guessed, you seem familiar to me" Said Hic in response, his tone dripping in sarcasm, before his eyes grew wide, remembering the situation and slapping his hand over his mouth. His siblings gave him a look that said 'really?'

There was a tense moment before Astrid broke it saying."Before you ask, Yes Hiccup, you were that annoying back then." Her husband looked at her for a second, giving a sheepish smile in embarrassment .

The Stranger suddenly burst into fits of laughter for nearly a minute, earning him a strange look by the family.

Recovering a bit, though still giggling, he said."Oh man, that was hilarious! Hehehe. Oh... my belly hurts... hehehe... from that one...Oh... that was too good."

"Excuse me, Mister Stranger sir, can you please answer my brothers and sister's question earlier? I'm sure all of us want to know was well, Don't we Hic?" Asked Hicca while giving her brother a look to keep quiet. Hic mouthed 'sorry' but even that, dripped in sarcasm, earning him a punch in the shoulder by Asta who afterwards shot him a glare.

"Well, since you did the courtesy of asking, it would be rude not to answer. But first of all, I would like to ask if all of you would be so kind as to call off your dragons. Not that I can't do it myself, but I figured they would listen to you better, you know?" He chuckles a bit as the dragons descended and began to relax seeing that their partners are not in danger.

"Oh, and I have a treat for you guys, since you did do a good job." The Stranger continued as he snapped his fingers, 9 big barrels of fish appeared, much to the dragons' delight. They all gave their respective charges' a pleading look, before leaping to the barrels in front of them after receiving permission, but not before going in front of The Stranger and giving him several licks and nuzzling in thanks, much to his polite refusal for the saliva treat. Each of them had a barrel to themselves except the 7 terrors: Sharpshot, Sneaky, Alphie, Valkyrie, Charr, Surefire and Speedy, shared a barrel but there was plenty of fish to go around so they didn't fight, that much.

"Well, as you can see, I mean no harm. The reactions of your dragons should be proof enough since you all know they have good character judgement, especially Toothless, right Hiccup?" The Stranger asked the Chief, who only nodded while looking at his best friend eating heartily before calling out. "Yeah, I really feel the loyalty here Bud, nice to know you will never leave me defenceless or anything." As if in responsive to this, the Night Fury lifted his head from his food, turned to his friend, giving him a look, as if he was raising an eyebrow, gave a huff, as if saying he was ridiculous, before shrugging his shoulders and going back to devouring his food.

"Useless reptile..." Hiccup muttered in a rather fond tone under his breath before turning to The Stranger so that he can complete his address on the questions his children asked.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way, let me start with who I am.(That's right kiddies I'm in my own story, not the first one to have the idea, but thrilling all the same, agree?) I am merely called 'The Viking Stranger' since it's kinda-sort of-maybe my title and how I'm addressed in this place, but, you can call me Jess or Jake. that is how my friends call me. You could also say I'm a powerful being in this place and whatever I want to happen, can and will happen." The Haddocks shared a look that clearly says they are really deep in the dragon dung pit now. "However," Sensing what they are thinking, he continues. "I have brought you here as guests, not as prisoners, and to further prove this..." He snapped his fingers again. "I return to you, your weapons. And as a courtesy, I had them cleaned, sharpened and polished that you could probably use them for a month or so before the need to do so comes again." he concludes.

"Wow, and how do we get this effect in case we need to?" asked Asta, clearly amazed at the sharpness and elegance her weapons are showing, it was a work of art in her father's and brother's hands but this Stranger turned them into masterpieces, even the blades popping out of her boots.

The Stranger only chuckled to see the wonder in their eyes as they examined their respective tools before turning back to him if he does have an answer to the question.

"Actually, yes, there is." He smiled even wider as they perked up and eagerly listened.

"You only have to make a file out of Gronkle Iron and Voila! sharper and smoother blades and tools." Immediately, Hic, Hicca and Hiccup took their respective notebooks and scribbled furiously to take down that important note.

"Now that you mentioned it," Mused Hicca "That actually makes sense, any other material can hardly put a scratch on Gronkle Iron, so it best to make a file from the same metal. That is brilliant!"

"Well, we really rarely sharpen Gronkle Iron for that same reason, but if it comes out like this, we have to make one as soon as we get back home." Concluded Hic.

"Consider it done by us Hic" finished Hicca as they did what they call a 'knuckle bump'.

"Now to answer the questions that you dear children asked, for the questions 'why you' and 'didn't' do anything', I thought that the answer is painfully obvious. We are currently in the "Great Dragon Era", and the only reason we are in it was because of your parents." He paused a bit to give the two adults a look of admiration before continuing. "Or rather your father, it has always been your father. The one who gave the word 'hiccup' a whole new meaning, the one who pushed boundaries and became something the world has never seen before, the one who left his mark, so much so that Midgard, will never be the same again. Isn't that right, Astrid?" As The Stranger asked, Astrid couldn't help but cross her arms and have a small smirk on her lips while responding.

"I hate to admit it, especially to someone who just kidnapped me, but yeah, I couldn't have said that better myself." She looked to her husband and answered his questioning and unbelieving look. "You ARE amazing, Dear. Me, our kids, Berk, heck, ALL of Midgard knows it. So don't think yourself as Useless ever again, you hear me?" She pauses a bit before holding his hand and looking into his eyes tenderly.

"Remember my promise? On our Wedding day? That even if I spend everyday, reminding you that you are the most amazing person I ever met." She cupped his cheek and he leaned to it, rewarding her with a contented smile, she continued. "You saved us Hiccup, you saved me, you... loved me."

Hiccup leaned close until their foreheads are touching. He closed his eyes momentarily before looking at her sapphire blues as he declared. "I always have loved you Astrid, before and after everything. I love you Astrid Hofferson Haddock, I always will." Astrid just gave him a goofy grin, kissed him chastely and said. "And I promise, everyday if I need to, that my love for you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, will always be yours, and I will never stop, even if you want me to." She added the last part with with a smirk before kissing him once... twice... thrice before breaking off with a satisfied look on her face and leaving the poor Chief with a lovestruck face complete with half-lidded eyes and goofy grin which won't seem to be going away anytime soon.

"Do they do that very often?" The Stranger asked Finn, who responded with a sigh. "So often, that we just excuse ourselves so that they won't be bothered of thinking what to tell us to get rid of us once the two of them get started with it, not that we don't mind, it's just that they tend to forget we are around sometimes. But to be honest? They teach me and my siblings what we want when we get married, though the twins and Draco are a little to young to know that." He said while he and The Stranger looked at the two dragon riders still eyeing each other, silently saying 'I love you' back and forth like there is no tomorrow. Meanwhile the other Haddock kids were examining their new and improved weapons and armor, paying no heed to the romantic drama.

"You know, you two" The Stranger addressed the couple. "If you wish, I could give you one year's worth of a vacation with no responsibilities whatsoever and in total privacy." He finished in a sing song note. Effectively breaking the two out of their reverie, leaving them with a light blush on their cheeks as he added. "I was serious about that, I just so happen to have a special room that can give anyone a year's worth of time inside but only at the expense of a day outside." (Anybody know this reference? Yes, I am offering them THAT room to do all the wicked thoughts and deeds i think you are thinking right now. So, who loves me? Let me know and I just might, JUST might, write a series of one shots about it. You know, newbie author, needing some love and I will definitely love you back.)

"Wait!" Hiccup exclaimed, "You mean to tell me, that we can spend a year together inside this room, but once we come out, its only been a day here?"

"Yup, you could say this can be your second Honeymoon as a gift for the inconvenience of bringing you here in such a manner and because I have immense respect for the two of you. And in exchange you will have to go through whatever I plan, though I suspect you will also enjoy it to a point."Explained The Stranger.

"So let me get this straight," Stoick began "You are gonna send our parents away for a year to them and a day to us, in exchange for us going through with your plan that you kidnapped us for although we cannot anything otherwise in the first place?"

"Thank you for summing that up." The Stranger simply answered with amusement on his face.

"How are we sure that we are getting them back? That this is not some trick to get rid of them and do whatever you want without them around?" Asta asked pointing her blade at The Stranger who seemed unfazed, in fact, his smile grew wider, which made Asta feel uncomfortable. Her siblings watched what would happen, ready if anything should happen.

"Dear Asta, I am merely offering your parents a chance to really relax without having to worry if you and your siblings burning down the house or the entire village lying in destruction for being gone as long as they want to. Another thing is that the door will remain unlocked so that you can come in anytime you want, although walking in what they undoubtedly will be doing will probably be the last thing you want to do, as you should know, given the temper you inherited from your mother." As The Stranger explained this part with a mischievous glance at the people in question, The Chief and his wife blushed a bright red, knowing he would most likely be right. The Stranger continued. "Anyway, with your dragons, you can come to their rescue anytime right? Not that they want to be rescued from what they will be doing..."

"WELL..." Said Hiccup a bit too loudly,trying hard to sound as if he was forced against his will, when everybody knew the exact opposite was the truth. He was also quite eager to be off the subject right away. "It seems we don't have a choice then, we can't say no to you anyway, I agree. Do we have a deal?" But the excitement in his' and Astrid's eyes are enough that they will choose it anyway since The Stranger seemed sincere anyway and they probably won't get another vacation that long and stress free again.

"Deal" Said The Stranger, as he shook his hand. And in doing so, giving a knowing look at the Chief, clearly knowing what he was thinking. Meanwhile Astrid looked like a Child about to open her very first Snoggletog present, bouncing at the balls of her feet, barely containing her excitement.( Seriously guys, think about it, no dragons to wake you up too early so they can do a follow up, no pesky villagers to interrupt and kill the mood with their petty complaints, no children to be conscious of, or to walk in o them while doing...that, they can really take their sweet time, for a WHOLE FREAKING YEAR! Seriously, am I the only one stoked with this freaking idea?! Please review to let me know. Rant over, for now) But a look from her children calmed her down, realizing she will definitely be getting her excitement later, not now at least.

"We'll get you two lovebirds your alone time later for sure, but for now, shall I tell you why I dragged you from your world to mine? Why would I bother to do such things?" The Stranger asked, and they responded by shaking their heads. "The reason is to fulfill your request earlier and the reason why I brought you here is so that I will not only tell you, I will show it to you' so that i can do it justice and to see how you all you would react.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup, somehow not liking where tis is going.

The Stranger replied. "We will look at how things came to be Chief, the story of how you changed the world. Exactly as everything happend, from the disasters, to the triumph and everything in-between. Oh, and by the way, you are not the only audience for this entire presentation."

"Wait, don't tell me you brought all of Berk for this did you? It's bad enough that we have to see everything all over again, but the village doesn't need to be reminded that their Chief is a screw-up -Ow! Astrid! What was that for?!" Asked Hiccup looking questionably at his wife rubbing his usually-hit-arm.

"That is for thinking you are a screw-up," she said before pulling her husband close into a deep kiss. After breaking off and and recovering her breath, she tapped his nose with a sly smile on her lips then saying. "And that, is for everything else."

Getting a little bit fed up with the suspense of the situation, and annoyed that her parents somehow keep delaying it, Asta cuts in. "Ok you two, lets break it up, otherwise, we will never finish this thing, right Jake? We can call you Jake right?"

"Right, now, if you would all look at these posters..." He gestured over to the lighted pictures Hiccup saw earlier. The Haddocks immediately flocked in front of the pictures along with their dragons, Toothless was especially thrilled to see a very accurate picture of him with his brother in bond.

"Wow daddy, is this first one the actual picture when you and Toothless first bonded?" asked Draco. Hiccup nodded in response.

"And isn't this uncle Fishlegs, uncle Snotlout, uncle Tuffnut and Aunt Ruffnut?" Asked Stoick.

"Look at his Babe! I think this is during our first Snoggletog with the dragons! ...Oh gods..." Astrid commented when realization struck her that they will see the disasters that she caused that could rival her husband's any day.

"And OH MY GODS Daddy! Is this when you were made Chief?! If this is how we turn up at twenty, I really look forward to it! " Finn shrieked while leaping up and down like a teenage fangirl (he is a huge one of his dad, secretly, of course not so secret anymore to you. *insert le evil laugh here*)

"That is so awesome!" Chimed in Hicca.

"Can we keep this one?" Added her twin.

"Are you sure?" Asked The Stranger with a knowing smile, he knew that if given the chance, they would ask for them all, not that he minded, he just wanted to string them a bit for kicks.(C'mon, if you had the chance to tease them a bit wouldn't you?) "I would have given them all to you but it seems you only want that one then..."

"NO!"

"WAIT!"

"WE CHANGE OUR MINDS! WE CHANGE OUR MINDS!"

"WE WILL TAKE THEM! WE WILL TAKE THEM! ALL OF THEM THOR DAMMIT LET US HAVE THEM!"

"PLEASE! I BEG YOU! LET ME KEEP... uh... I mean... us keep them, for family history purposes ... you know... right guys?" Finn ended awkwardly, with a sheepish grin and a look to his siblings to back him up.

The Stranger only bellowed a laugh that he had been holding but cannot hold anymore. After it took some time to calm himself down, having burst to fits of laughter again several times. The Stranger, with a snap of his fingers, made copies of the posters into their arms, even other variants of the posters (the HTTYD2 variants) much to the siblings' glee, especially Finn.

"Now that you have your souvenirs, shall we set on with the show? Come." The Stranger made a motion to follow, as he led them down the hall to a passage that had the sign 'How to Train Your Dragon Series'. The room was fairly dark and there are several seats that seem to be able to hold the village three times over. What surprised the Haddocks is that they were greeted a Raven seated in a chair near the entrance with a red coat, a cap and seemed to be holding a glass of liquid that seemed to smell of alcohol like mead but a lot stronger.

"Stranger!" The raven said in a scolding manner, "You fool! You messed with the natural order! THE NATURAL ORDER!"

The Stranger merely shrugged replied, "I know Sir Raven, but I made some arrangements to assure that all shall be restored to where they should be."

"Fine" and with that, the raven made himself comfortable in his seat and looked at a big blank wall.

"Uh, What was that about?" Asked Hic

"What of this 'Natural Order' thing? Is that a bad thing?" Added his twin, with a worried look in her face, mirroring that of her entire family.

The Stranger merely gave them a mischievous smile and replied. "You'll see."

As they all came to the room, there seems to be a commotion of sorts. Curious (nothing new here) they took a look to investigate. And as they approached, they were shocked with what they saw...

There were two other Hiccups and Astrids and aside from that, their own village, two other more are present. These all seemed younger, one set looked like the teens from 20 years ago, the others looked like from 15 years ago.

Barely comprehending what is going on, they look over to The Stranger, who smiled widely, gestured sweeping across the room and said. "Haddocks, meet the past..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Past, Chaos and Watching

**A/N: **Hello my beloved readers! The Viking Stranger here, I just wanna express my heartfelt thanks for the avid readers and special mention for Earth Star and PokerLover. Most especially to my constant reviewer, a super duper extra special shoutout to my _kababayan_ (filipino word for fellow countryman) GuardianDragon98, who peppered me with my much needed encouragement to keep on making great stories for you guys to enjoy. Please, let me know what you think of the story, the characters, me (The Stranger) or the plot. I know I may be digging my own grave in starting something that can be hard to manage, as you will learn later. But fact to the matter is that the views and visitors reached to 390 last I checked but coming from a newbie writer, it is a milestone for me. I know its not even that impressive compared to others, but I did not write for fame, ( Ok fine, to be honest, if it does come to that, why the Hel not? But not the point I'm trying to make.) but to have readers enjoy the story I have to tell and how I tell it. I really believe that one cannot write a story, unless they have a story to tell. ("No duh, Einstein, how did you figure that one out?" "I know...") and this is the story I want to share. Nothing worse for me than not to know how it affected you guys, like, did I put too much Hiccstrid on the last chappie? Did I make you guys laugh with the A/N's I insert every know and then as if contradicting myself or better yet, being sarcastic with myself? Did I touch your hearts with the Hiccless bromance I put in there? Am I being too ambitious with this fic? Is the story I'm trying to write make your day? Am I not giving other characters their time to shine? Am I making it too confusing to understand? Do you want a series of One-shots about the adventures and misadvenutes of the gang and/or their kids? Is anyone even interested in the 1 year alone time I am giving to Berk's premiere couple? (Rated M of course *insert le evil laugh here*) Please, please, please... let me know, it really means a lot for a girlfriendless, self-depreciating, 23 year-old, newbie writer. Also, it prevents putting my muse into a coma, and hopefully it won't stay there as long as Hiccup's. So, to sum it all up, I need your love in the form of reviews, greatly. Thanks for reading so far, hope you will stay till the end of this ride! I love you guys!

PS: I do apologize for the long delays in-between my stories, having a job 8 hours a day and 6 days a week tends to do that to a writer and not to mention the forever evil b**** called "writers' block". But what I do promise to you guys, is that the quality of my stories and the lengths per chapter should compensate for the less-than frequent updates, like this one that you are current reading, is a freaking monster of a chappie (Mama Mia 13k in words!). Thanks once again for staying tuned, this will be a great ride I promise. Pls. enjoy, rate and review what you think.

**A/N2:** Oh, btw, I'm just gonna advertise a bit there: Have you ever wanted the satisfaction of getting back at the bullies in your life? What if, you suddenly had power beyond your imagination and all that's in your mind is payback? What if it was Hiccup, and this time, he is not so forgiving? Whose will and determination will first break? Hiccup or Hiro's? A "What if Hiccup and Toothless were Villains" take but it is set on the Big Hero 6 universe, crossover modern AU (which I later found out, will not be found if you search on HTTYD on general on Fanfiction, who knew?).Though it focuses more on Hiccup, and his journey into darkness. There are no dragons but you might like what I have replaced them with, and of course Toothless will be there. It is my anti-bullying fic, to show them what are the effects of bullying does to the mind of a person, most especially if he/she is bullied their whole life and what happens when they decide its time to hit back, harder. And of course, what will always happen to the men who were made monsters of, in the end, as they always will. It's kinda bit of a, no, scratch that, it is a Dark Fic. Will feature angst, lots of it, broken minds and wills, psychological logic and twisted reasoning, madness, sadistic satisfaction for those who think the characters needed to be punished more (especially Snotlout haters), torture, violent sexual abuse, and the ultimate confrontation.

_"The Dark King only awaits for someone to break, there is always one who will, and he shall wait patiently, for when they finally do, the world shall burn once more. Will it be you?"_

_"Come closer, come stare into the Abyss, and the Abyss shall stare back into you."_

The Viking Stranger proudly presents: **"King"**. Rated M, read at your own can read it in my stories. Chapter 2 coming soon. Cheers!

( )- Some random things I added that I have no other way of adding into the story. I guess you could say I'm trying to make it as enjoyable to you folks as I can, you do deserve that much.

Disclaimer: (*whines* Do I have to? Fine.) I do not own any characters except my OC's and their Stuff, which is quite AWESOME! HTTYD & HTTYD2 and all shows of the Dragons series belong to DreamWorks and Cassandra Cowell.

(character)-present-HTTYD2 time

p(character)-past-HTTYD time

f(character)-future-Where the Haddocks are from. So as to avoid confusion, children will not have these prefixes on the names since they only existed on the future timeline and they will not be confused with anyone in the past (Ok, maybe Little Ruff, but let's just call her Little Ruff, ok?)

Now, enough chit-chat. here is chapter 3... enjoy. You deserve it.

:)

**Chapter 3: The Past, Chaos and Watching Everything Happen... Again**

"Haddocks," The Stranger said, grinning widely, as he gestured toward the crowd of people. "Meet, the past."

The whole family can only stare agape at the unlikely, no, scratch that, impossible situation. For they can see not only the present Berk, the Berk they currently know, but they also see two other Berks, younger and much more younger versions of the people they know. What is more puzzling is that, why is it not in chaos, well, much more of a chaos, seeing their past and future selves?

But chaos indeed it was, especially the youngest versions, who were raving about killing the dragons in the other side of the theatre but can't seem to get though a strange barrier. As usual, this version of Hiccup was alone in the corner of the room, scared and panicking. Astrid was ready in battle stance, should there be a chance of a fight breaking out. The twins were beating each other, blaming the other for this happening. Fishlegs was frozen on the spot, unsure what to do, but definitely scared out of his mind. Snotlout on the other hand, was trying to look brave but nearly on the verge of wetting his pants with the realization that he is trapped in a room full of dragons. Stoick, immediately barking orders to the other vikings to be ready for an attack. The dragons themselves are dazed and confused on where and how they got there, but seeing the vikings immediately showed aggression, most especially a black colored one, that none (Of course not yet) of them have ever seen. The scene was almost familiar to fHiccup but he could not place his finger on how.

The older versions however, were, as expected, formed a circle with the dragons putting themselves in the front line and the weakest and youngest at the center. The group seemed very experienced and went to this formation immediately when they found themselves in an unfamiliar and possibly hostile place. On the forefront, on the back of an ebony Night Fury, was a tall, lean, masked figure holding a flaming sword, ready to lead escape or defend if an attack happened. Beside him, is a blond woman with a fur hood covering her head and wielding a double-sided axe with a spearhead in the tip, ready to follow the masked figure, while riding a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder. Behind them, a hulking figure sat on a Rumblehorn, twirling a short-handled double-sided axe from one hand to the other, as if warming up for anything that will come. On the sides of th first two figures, five more people riding on dragons stepped into the front line, facing all directions and casting glances on the masked figure, as if waiting for orders and showing that they are ready to follow. And on the far side of the second group is another masked figure, wielding a strange staff made of wood and bones and riding a huge four-winged Stormcutter, who was looking at the group with weary eyes and proceeded to be on a fighting stance, ready for a fight to defend its rider.

And lastly, was the Berk the Haddocks belonged to. This group had many more dragons than the first two groups combined, so many that Hiccup was surprised it didn't crowd the entire room, instead, it seemed that the room had no limits, only save for the gigantic wall the size of a Belwilderbeast, that they were all facing with red curtains on its side. This group made a formation similar to that of the second but the other dragons, were hovering above the group, as if meaning to protect the group from above. And at the front of this group, standing tall and proud on top of her Stormcutter, was an aburn-haired woman with several streaks of grey on the sides of her head but looked powerful nonetheless as she wields a Gronkle Iron staff (Hiccup's idea) with both ends on fire, twirling it like a conductor's baton, leaving a look of beauty and ferocity, like she was a goddess of fire herself. (Who agrees that this Valka is an extreme badass?) On her right, as a blond mustachioed viking who had it in braids and sporting a false leg and an axe arm prosthetic that is currently on crossbow mode, ready to snap back into its axe form as soon as the arrow loaded flies until another one is replaced (the Twin Geniuses forced the old blacksmith to try it and he fell in love with the invention since it was one-of-a-kind weapon that they made just for him, what he didn't know is that they nearly shot their farther when he checked their progress while testing, needless to say, they proved that its force can take down a dragon, (A**/N: Don't worry, Toothless didn't get shot either, but it was rather close.**) if aimed well, as the arrow buried itself halfway into the tree trunk and the only reason it missed was that they were not aiming at the Chief.) and under him, is a Hotburple, who just fell asleep, again. On their right, a burly-looking viking was on alert with his red and orange Monstrous Nightmare, riding behind him, was a red-haired woman with long flowing hair, almost like it was blood, and she was on ready with her three-pronged trident spear that promises any meeting will be an unpleasant one. (Since when did meeting a spear, a pleasant one? _Baka!_) On their sides, were their children: a boy with a spitting image of his father riding on a Timberjack, shot up in the air and was all set to go kamikaze (Pardon the pun, the name of Camicazi, I meant to do that, hehehe.) in a moments notice. (Suicidal much, boy? Then again, doing that is the best way to make use of a Timberjack's abilities so, what the Hel? It's a free island.) His sister, with her Whispering Death rearing up to strike in a heartbeat, was still busy checking her reflection on her shield. (Seriously girl? You are as vain a freaking Nadder... Whatever.) On the other side of the group, a large, husky man, sitting on a Gronkle is muttering nonstop on possible reasons on this strange occurrence. He was accompanied by his youngest daughter, who may not have inherited her father's build, definitely got the share for brains, who herself, at the moment was giving her own theories while readying her own Gronkle, who was herself trying to get close to her own mother. Meanwhile, his wife, a blond, sporting her hair in braids is currently talking excitedly with her twin bother, who has his hair in dread-locks, on top of their still-shared Hideous Zippleback, with what things they should blow up this time, since only in times like these that their Chief will ever allow them a free reign to run wild, if it means to help the village. And accompaning them, is her eldest daughter, who is riding her own Zippleback single-handedly, was crackling louder as the ideas became more and more insane and destructive, definitely inherited it from the original twins. Nearby her husband, a blond with wild long hair, and around her is a Hobblegrunt. Along with her is her mentor, the village elder, with her actual flock of Terrible Terrors, who listen and do things like delivering mail, packages, provide cover fire, steal stuff, etc. The real shocker is the simple fact is that the aforementioned Elder is still surprisingly alive and well as she was the past 20 years. (Does she really age anymore? Or maybe she is an immortal! Yeah, that's it! That's it! I have finally solved the mystery of the Elder! SHE IS A FREAKING IMMORTAL! *Gets hit in the head* *Sigh* Sorry folks, my other self was getting delusional, well, MORE delusional than usual, I apologize on my behalf. Carry on reading, nothing to see here as I go and dispose of this body... go on.) While, their eldest who is also a Healer, is nowhere to be found, they knew her Changewing is hiding her when they need someone to sneak somewhere since they still don't know where Hicca (and the rest of the Chief and his family are) since, she is the second-best sneak to the Haddock twin herself, as well as a chance to strike using her blowdarts. And her brother is already positioned himself on top of his Thunderdrum with his double-ended spear on, ready to signal like a human warhorn (which he is sort-of, really), as his dragon prepares himself to protect his human hatchling that is almost like his own. And on a different side of the group, stands ready a raven-haired family. The father is tall and muscular and sporting blue tattoos on his chin, and has his short-sword and hunting knife on ready. His wife, has her hair in a braid draped over her shoulder, similar to that of the chieftess, and has numerous glass balls containing Zippleback gas and other chemicals to be used offensively and defensively, being the resident alchemist, (next to the Haddock twins of course, but someone has to do the everyday alchemy things without the risk of an explosion so... yeah. And yes, I took the idea of Heather being the alchemist of Berk from School of Dragons, so sue me. Kidding... please don't.)as she rides a Deadly Nadder that has the same colors as the chieftess but in the opposite places. And their own twins, a boy and a girl, who are quite spitting images of their respective parents are also at ready with their Rumblehorn and Deadly Nadder ready with hunting knives and spears. Everyone on this Berk knew better than underestimate the children of the first Dragon Riders, since they have proven more than once they are a force to be reckoned with. All in all, they are as ready for anything to happen.

As they are staring at the whole spectacle, Finn noticed something and decided to confirm it with The Stranger. "How come they don't see their own futures and pasts but we can see them?" he asked

The Stranger could only smile wider as he said "Congratulations, dear Finn Ander, you were the first to notice it and put the pieces together. As expected for the Heir of Berk, though I suspect that your siblings may have noticed the same thing, you were the first to ask me and for that, I admire your observation skills. Now, on to the point in hand, I have made a barrier that only allows them to see the people from their time with the exception of yourselves. Which is why, the vikings from 20 years ago aren't scandalized, cursing and attacking the rest of you for 'befriending beasts', as they would say it. It also explains why your village isn't peppering you with questions and explanation because I made you be able to see them but them, not see you. And the same as to why the Masked Vigilante is not rescuing 15-year old Hiccup nor 20-year old Astrid doing the same." The Stranger said looking over to fAstrid, who was not making eye contact, smiling sheepishly."Don't worry about your husband, I made sure everyone, including dragons, will be unharmed. And before I go and explain everything to you whole lot, I have a surprise for you, Chief."

"Oh? You really shouldn't have..." fHiccup trails off as he sees a man approach them. His eyes grew hide with disbelief and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, as the hulking figure wearing a bearskin cape and horned helmet and his great red beard and hair showing streaks of grey and white, the exact look he will have, as if he was never gone the whole time and gotten old with his family, as he greeted in a great big booming voice. "Well? Aren't you just gonna stand there or are you gonna greet your father?" (I apologize as well, I can imitate the accent vocally, but sadly can't write it.)

"Dad..." fHiccup barely breathed the word "Dad? Dad! DADDY!" could say as he sprinted toward his father and launching himself into his arms like a little kid would. And there he held his father tight like he kept promising himself all these years that he would, crying unabashedly and thanking the gods that this miracle. fStoick could not contain the tears that already burst the dams as he held his boy, no, not anymore a boy, but a strong and proud Chieftain, the one that he had spent the whole of his stay in Valhalla, bragging and proclaiming that this man, is his son.

"Atleast we now know where we got the 'running -toward -your -father -and -leaping -into -his -arms' habit came from." commented Hic to his twin, who responded. "Genius observation my dear brother, I seriously thought we all got it from Mom, being the very affectionate person that she always is." The rest of the family only chuckled at the comment, while getting ready to meet the late (how do you address a dead person who is currently present? Must be a problem for linguists on Valhalla or Heaven or whatever they call the afterlife nowadays...) Chief when they are good and ready. but while they wait for the father-son drama to finish, or at least settle down enough.

"Oh, Dad..." fHiccup sobbed between the words, so much so, that it's almost impossible to hear what he is trying to say. "Dad... I... I missed you so, so much... Mom... misses you too...and Gobber... the whole village misses you... I'm so,so sorry Dad... I couldn't save you... I... I... wasn't... can't... ever be... the son you wanted... the Chief that you wanted... me...to be... I... screwed up... a lot... no surprise on that... hehe... I... am very... so sorry... if I... disappointed you... this whole time..."

"Stop" fStoick's booming voice broke though his son's rambling as he held his man of a son by the shoulders an arm's length and giving him a stern look, surprising fHiccup and his family, until he added softly. "Just, stop" (familiar line, anyone?) "Everytime you try to speak to me, you trip on your own words and you never seem to stop. I'm quite surprised your wife can still stand you being all, this." he ended giving a quick glance to fAstrid with a smile and a wink of great approval.

"But you just gestured to all of me" whined his son, somehow the familiarity if the conversation is not helping his feelings at the moment.

"Exactly" he admonishes his son, shaking his shoulders a bit as if trying to make him see as he sees.

"Exactly..." he repeats, softly "Listen son, remember the night when we..." fHiccup was giving him a sceptical look, knowing what day he was talking about. "...sorry, I mean, I, decided they you would enter Dragon Training, that when you go there, you carry all of us, that you will have to walk like us, talk like us, and think like us?" His son nodded. "Never in my life, have I been so wrong son."He said, looking his son in the eye, dead serious. "Never. And before that, I was already wrong about your mother and about the dragons. But I could never be more wrong to even think, which I did for the first fifteen years of your life, that I had to change you. When in truth, it only took a bit of this" Again gesturing to his son. "To bring the peace that we have fought the wrong enemy for so long, and peace to my own heart. All of this..." He gestures to the future village (who The Stranger just now, allowed to see, not only the Haddocks but also the former Chief, (**A/N:**** The Stranger will reveal himself to all later, I do have to make an entrance, after all.**) who in turn, kept silent, even fValka, seeing that they both need this, so she watched on with teary eyes as she hears her husband and son talk.) "All of this, is because someone was brave enough to do the then impossible, to befriend a dragon, to ride it, to explore with it, and most of all... To do the right thing, no matter the cost."

fStoick continues holding his son like a valuable treasure with a look of pride and awe in his eyes.

"I have seen everything that has happened, the near-defeat, the victory, your proclamation as Chief, your marriage, my lovely grandchildren. My son, I have seen you rise when everyone else admitted defeat, I have seen you lead our people as one not even the gods can equal, I have seen you tend to our people with the same patience as you have given me, despite my shortcomings as a father. I have seen you cherish your mother and most especially your own wife and children. and I am not, nor will I ever be ashamed to admit to you all here present, that you my son, are possibly the best Chief and father all of Berk and all of Midgard has ever seen." fStoick took a deep breath and began to finish his speech to his son (Yes, you read that right, you could say he was practicing for the day he could see his son again. Your Welcome.) "Hiccup, I do not regret trading my life for yours, and I will do it again a thousand times over. My only regret, is that I was not there to share these things with you, your mother, Astrid and our whole family. You have not made me proud, Hiccup, you made me honored, to be called your father. I have not said it enough before, let me say this then, for all Berk to hear, I love you son, and I will always be proud of you. I will always watch over you, from Valhalla, always." He finally finished, as he embraced his son.

"Even my alone times with Astrid?" fHiccup piped up. (Typical Hiccup, in any version, the uncanny ability to make any situation awkward.)

And there was silence...

.

.

.

And then an eruption of laughter from the Haddock men shortly followed by everyone else, including fAstrid, who may or may not be blushing a teeny tiny bit. (Kinda hard to tell under the low lighting.)

"I really missed you Dad, I really do." fHiccup managed to say as he embraced fStiock again, who responded "As did I son, and I thank the gods that we have this time together, at least for a little while, so let's make the most of it." fHiccup hugged his his father back, relishing every second of this chance to say and do everything he wanted, this impossible chance that his new friend, somehow managed to give him. He will make sure that he won't regret a thing when this is over, as he knows it will, inevitably. But at this moment, just this moment, he doesn't care. He has his father again, his family is finally whole, all is right with the world. And all this is thanks to a certain stranger.

Meanwhile, fAstrid, with their flock of Terrors, looking somehow what amused, only stood with their dragons, giving respect and the much needed space for the two Haddock men. But at the same time a little excited on the possibilities of what can happen next.

She can also sense from her children that they have the same feeling, especially that they will be meeting their Legendary Grandpa Stoick the Vast. Even more so is Stoick Blaze, now knowing why he was named after such a great and powerful man, he has heard stories, yes, but in the flesh, words would betray his awe. Finn Ander was quite excited, he can't wait to discuss leadership, values, politics and ethics with his Grandpa, he has those with his father, of course, but to get a fresh perspective from his Grandpa and possibly some new ideas to use for the village, is something he is looking forward to very much. Asta Storm, on the other hand can't wait to learn about fighting techniques and battle strategies from the great warrior himself, maybe even get to spar with her.(Totally Astrid-genes) The twins Hic and Hicca wanted to meet him to ask about stories from their father's inventions in his earlier days (which Hiccup had forbidden the village to tell the new generation, saying that he had "enough people knowing my screw-ups, I didn't need more people to know them." Of course that didn't stop Gobber, who told them anyway.) and also a little bit of the story of their parents, since they wanted to write a book about it someday.(And they knew he has the most embarrassing stories about them as well.) Draco Rider, on the other hand, wanted to hear stories of the adventures he had, the lands he traveled, before and after the war, the situations he was in and the discoveries he has made, since he already heard a lot from his Grandma Valka, he wanted to hear his Granpa's adventures as well.

Finally breaking apart, the former Chief ruffled his son's hair, much to the latter's annoyance. With a hearty laugh, he gave his son a look, gestured to his family as if saying 'Well?' Getting the message, fHiccup went over to his family with a wide smile and said. "Kids,Dad. Dad, kids, or Terrors as my lovely wife calls them..." when he gets cut off when the said Terrors themselves ran past him and toward their grandfather.

fHiccup can only watch with amusement as he is joined by his wife, who placed a hand on his shoulder and a look asking if he was alright, to which he nodded and looked on as his own father (enjoyably) suffered the treatment he himself gets when he gets home, as the two Stoicks meet first, via the younger crashing headfirst to the elder, followed by a blond, followed by an aburned-haired girl, then two more at once and lastly the last one came flying (literally) as if thrown by a dragon. (Which he probably asked to do it) fStoick the Vast may be known for his strength and ability to stand firm in the face of any storm, but was sadly unprepared to be tackled to the ground by 6 energetic children. "Terrors indeed" was all that he could mutter as he lay overwhelmed completely bombarded by a half a dozen questions at once and being pulled into 6 different directions.

After seeing no improvement in the situation for the past 5 minutes, fAstrid decided to take matters into her own hands. "HADDOCKS! ASSEMBLY FORMATION!" And with that, all the Haddocks stood in line according to age including the Chief. (Hey, what Astrid wants, she gets. His beautiful, scary wife is his weakness after all.) She herself joined shortly beside her husband, then gave the command "Roll Call!"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief, Inventor, Explorer, Blacksmith,Racer, Night Fury Rider, Headmaster and Dragon Master."

"Astrid Hofferson-Haddock, Cheiftess, Warrior, Racer, Deadly Nadder Rider and Headmistress."

"Finn Ander Haddock, Eldest, Heir, Warrior, Racer, Dancer and Stormcutter Rider"

"Asta Storm Haddock, Heir,Warrior, Racer, Cook and Deadly Nadder Rider"

"Stoick Blaze Haddock, Heir, Warrior, Racer and Monstrous Nightmare Rider"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV, Inventor, Blacksmith Apprentice, Racer, and Typhomerang Rider."

"Hicca Halla Haddock, Blacksmith Apprentice, Artist, Racer and Speed Stinger Rider."

"Draco Rider Haddock, Explorer, Racer, Skrill Rider and Dragon Master."

fStoick can only stare at the spectacle on front of him. One thing is for certain, fAstrid can really put fHiccup and her family in line. But he also knows that his son can impose himself if he wants to, he just lets his wife take the reigns most of the time to get himself free from the pressure of the family in addition to those of being a Chief, so that he can just enjoy being a father and close personal friend to their Terrors. Even if it means being ordered around like she was Chief instead of him. (Technically, she is, of his heart that is.) That love, respect and level of understanding between each of the Haddock family only brought a smile of pride and joy to the former chief, for truly, his son cared and loved Berk and more importantly, his family. His son was a much better father than himself indeed, and he couldn't be happier.

At least that's what he thought, until he was approach by an aburned-haired woman with streaks of gray in her hair and tears from her face.

fValka slowly walked toward her husband, her lord... her true love. Her face was one full of wonder, disbelief, incredulity, and bottomless joy. She slowly lifted her hand and reached for his face, only to pull back, as if afraid he would disappear the moment she touches him. As she did so, a beefy hand caught hers, and she gasped. Half of her thinks, screams, that this cannot be real, he cannot be here, that she shouldn't put her hopes up, for if this was just another dream, she will wake up with a broken heart, as she always does. Yet, the other half, prays to the gods that she would not wake from this dream anymore, that this is finally real. that she will finally be in his warm embrace once more and never to end... And yet, here he is, hand in hers and slowly pulling her close... their eyes meet, again after 15 years of thinking that once and for all, they will never stare and lose themselves into those eyes. It was very similar to when they met again all those years ago, this time, however, was different.

"You're still as dashing and strong, as the day that we lost you..." fValka could only say in almost a whisper, as her husband brought her hand to his cheek and closed his eyes at the contact, then gives her a look as he leans onto her hand as if pleading her, imploring her, that this time is real, HE was real...

He leans closer... slowly, afraid himself to end this moment he himself had longed for. They close their eyes as their lips meet, relishing in this sweet, sweet moment, this moment that they will never trade for anything in all of Midgard. Tears stream from the eyes of the two lost lovers, and all who witnessed this meeting of hearts, as two people who couldn't be more different, separated by fate and circumstance, were found and joined again by the mystery of love... The Warrior and The Dragon-Heart, The Chief and The Rider, The Man and His Wife... together at long last.

fHiccup only stood on the sidelines with fAstrid, their arms wrapped around each other. They both then stared at each other's eyes, losing themselves again in love and wonder. fHiccup's were promising that he will love her and their family, just as much as his father did his mother, if not more so, and that it will continue to grow as long as he so much as breathe. fAstrid's were swearing to the gods that she will be damned if she allowed anything or anyone to break, harm or even threaten her family, most especially her ever sweet and loving husband, who gave her everything that she could ever ask for: Love, a family, a best friend, a dragon, a nearly indestructible axe, (constant, mind-blowing sex is also included, but that's between the two of them) and so much more.

"Never let it be said that I never tried to say it often enough, because it is never enough to tell you, Astrid Hofferson-Haddock, I have loved you since we were 5, and I never stopped loving you since," he pauses as a silent tear or two, escaped the eyes of the best Viking of Berk, but she paid it no mind, as she looked lovingly to her husband, nodding, letting him continue. He takes a deep breath and was about to go on, when he was interrupted by Gobber yelling. "Well, you don't have to worry about that lad, in fact, I believe that all of Berk would agree that we have heard you two say it too many times and in ways that most of us would sleep better not knowing, there are even 6 proofs of that, right here..." while gesturing at the Haddock kids. The chiefly couple bushed at the last part as they heard the laughter of everyone and more so at fStoick's proud booming voice, shouting "That's my boy!" "...But of course, don't let us ruin your lovely moment, carry on you two." Gobber finished with a wide grin pastered in his face, knowing exactly what he just did.

"Thanks Gobber, definitely feeling the support and consideration right here." fHiccup glanced glaring, as he responded to the elder blacksmith with his snarkiest tone.

"Anytime laddie!"

"Right, now where was I, before I was politely interrupted by the most tactful man in all of Berk?" He asked his wife, voice dripping with sarcasm for everyone else to hear. She only chucked at the exchange and placed a hand over his heart, before kissing him tenderly and lovingly at the lips, after which, she answered.

"You said you loved me, Dear." She only uses 'Dear' and 'My Love' when she especially means what she says to him, even more so when they are exchanging sweet nothings to each other.

"Oh, right...(ahem), I loved you when we were kids, I still loved you when we drifted apart..." He immediately grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger before she could even look away to make sure she looks at him in the eyes as he adds in a soothing and secretly (known only to Astrid) seductive tone, "Now that we are here, where we are now, do you think I would even give you a chance to get away that easy? I don't think so. I'll be there faster than you can say 'Night Fury! Get down!' I love you Astrid, and you can bet your axe that I always will." He finishes and leans closer to capture her lips once again, to which she reciprocated with enthusiasm, before breaking off and saying jokingly "You better, or I'm gonna chop off your arms before I give the axe, and you're gonna have to make me a new one after that." She then settled her head on to his chest before sighing contentedly, almost like a purr, of pure bliss as they slowly swayed to the tune of the silent melody of love. They looked over to see the Elder Haddocks doing the same with both their eyes closed. And soon they followed suit as they stood and swayed for a while, perfectly content to dance to the rhythm of their hearts and souls.

"Man, I feel like a jerk for breaking this moment but..." The Stranger didn't even finish before having every weapon, tooth and claw (except the Haddocks' and their dragons'of course) pointed at him.("Again? Really?" "It might help to stop popping out like a Thumderdrum in the water, to stop people having people put sharp and pointy things at you" "What? I have a need for a little dramatic flair" " Well, don't come crying to me when this Terror bites you in the butt, literally." "At least it gets the readers' attention, right guys? Right?" *crickets* "Fine! See if I care!" *more crickets* "PLEASE! LIKE THIS! I BEG YOU!" *still more crickets* "Now you're doing the _dogeza_... shameful..." "Whatever, carry on, just go on, leave me to my misery")

"Stop!" fHiccup shouted out before they can make another move on The Stranger, who just put up his arms to show he wasn't a threat. "He's a friend." The Chief continued, "Berk, Stranger. Stranger, Berk."

"Yeah, we know he is a stranger, what we like to know is who he is." Asked fSnotlout, getting a murmur of agreement from the vikings. fHiccup gave an exasperated sighing and pitched the bridge of his nose with two fingers as he muttered to the man in question."Of all the names, did you really have to pick the most confusing name where in many senses, you are the stranger? Like really?" The Stranger retorted, "Congratulations, you win the award for being the first person to tell me that, how could I not think of that? Anyway, let's just settle this first? The explainations are for later. I promise." "Fine" Coincided fHiccup.

He then faced the crowd and said to them. "People of Berk, this person means no harm, and he will explain what's going on, so I need you to pay attention, especially you three." referring to fSnotlout and the fThorson Twins, who groaned in disappointment along with Fishnut.

"Take the floor Jake." The chief gave way with a smile in his face before adding "And good luck."

"Thanks Chief, now, I have brought you people here today to witness something special, you all know Hiccup's story, how he changed the whole of Midgard. But the new generation" he gestured to all of the kids, who perked up with excitement. "So, in order to know the real facts, and not some self-glorified version where people who did nothing, do more than what they actually did. Yes Snotlout, I'm talking to you." This earned a grumble from the viking who was elbowed by his wife before he can say anything else.

"Don't you dare do or say anything stupid, or else..." she said with a glare

"Yes Dear." Squeaked her husband.

"We have some special guests as well," The Stranger continued "You will recognize them when you see them, but I will give you a fair warning, the people who are supposed to be dead, namingly, Stoick, who I bought back here so that they will not know, and Valka, who until 15 years ago, was thought to be dead, will keep that secret to yourselves and don't tell our guests. At least until it is safe to do so. You will know why shortly. So please Valka, I would like to ask you to put on your mask, you as well Hiccup, I've got a surprise 'riding' on this one, get it? "And an awkward silence ensured, not knowing to laugh or not. After a few beats, The Stranger hung his head in an exasperated manner before saying."Whatever, just forget I said that, carry on" Shrugging their shoulders at the awkward moment, fValka looked to her son, who nodded, and put on her armor and mask as he did the same, she trusted her son to know what he is doing what is best, and after all, this mystery man brought back her beloved husband, so she has to give him the benefit of a doubt, at least for now.

"Oh, and one more thing, no spoilers... that goes for everyone. Ok?" Everyone nodded. This was it.

"Ok then, I must ask you good people, Not. To. Scream."(Gilderoy Lockheart anyone?)

And with that, he snapped this fingers and something like a curtain fell and their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped to the floor with what they saw. (except the Haddocks since they already saw this) It was **them**...

While the future Berk was going though the drama of the reunion, The Stranger was giving similar warnings to the two other Berks, most especially to the one with the 15-year old Hiccup, while the one from 15 years ago people were much more cooperative, except for Snotlout and the Twins.(No surprise here, none at all) Here is what happened:

With the people 20-Years Ago:

"Hi"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Roared pStoick, turning as red as his beard and hair in outrage.

"Oh, you know, just a kidnaping. Nothing serious, much." The Stranger said nonchalantly

"What in the name of all the gods in Asgard is going on?! I demand an answer stranger!" Beloved the Chief "How dare you do... uh... whatever you did here, but as Chief, you WILL tell us! And gods have mercy on you if you so much as to lie to us!"

The other vikings roared on agreement. The dragons themselves roared in indignation of being trapped with savage creatures like vikings, demanding as well.

"Geez, a little too much hung over on the mead last night chief? I'm not deaf you know, I can hear you quite well, so can you tone down the volume? Thank you." replied The Stranger with a raised eyebrow as he rolled his eyes with a note of amusement.

"You dare trap us in this place with these beasts? These mindless monsters? What do you want?" Asked pStoick again with a seething glare.

"The reason for all this, Stoick, is that I simply want you to see the future, and the truth about everything, especially about you, Hiccup." The Stranger said it in a serious face. The boy in question only stood petrified as every eye fell on him. He could sense trouble was coming, gift-wrapped with his name branded on it. The rest of them were all thinking the same thing, which pSnotlout voiced out.

"What truth? Everybody knows he is Useless, so, what's to know?" He said in a mocking tone.

"That thought couldn't be more wrong. And I will be most happy to show you what he can do and then stick it to your faces." The Stranger's tone was starting to sound dangerous, like a dragon waking up, and that you better run. Fast.

"So what did Useless do this time?" Said pSnotlout, still oblivious to his position at the moment,

"He blew up the village?" Suggested pTuffnut

"He blew up the docks?" Added pRuffnut

"He blew the docks and the village? Finished pTuffnut hopefully

"Uh, no. This is about a future that none of you will ever expect, in fact will change your lives forever."

"So when does this future happen exactly?" pFishlegs braved to question, with a genuine note of curiosity.

"In your case, that would be tomorrow." Was The Stranger's answer.

"Then why show us now? We can just find it out for ourselves then." pAstrid asked.

"Well, for one thing, it wouldn't't be fun if I showed you something that you already know right?" was the mystery man's response.

"And how is Useless supposed to fit in it? What good can he do? Everyone knows I'm the best viking out there, so it's supposed to be me, right?" pSnotlout puffed his chest like challenging anyone to disagree, which The Stranger's lips curled just a little bit.

"Okay, first of all, Astrid is the best viking of your generation, atleast in viking standards, but even she will not be the one to make the most unbelievable things to happen in Midgard." In the beginning of the statement, shield maiden in question, gave a triumphant huff, although she faltered a bit at the last part, wondering what he meant, is there another sense that she isn't the strongest? And could it be that Hiccup is stronger than her? That can't happen, he's... well, Hiccup. Strong is pretty much the opposite of his forte. Right? The Stranger continued."And second, you will definitely find that out soon. So if I were you, I would shut up. Right. Now. You understand me, little man?" He ended in a glare and a threatening growl that is almost like it's not human.

pSnotlout gave a small whimper and stepped back a bit everyone else was silent, but the question remained in their minds: Why would this stranger defend Hiccup that strongly? What will he become? What is this future that he was talking about? The one that he says that will change the face of Midgard forever? And more importantly, how did it happen?

"Now, if you want to go through this experience in a non-painful manner, I would strongly suggest to you to withhold your insults of Hiccup when our guests arrive, otherwise..." The Stranger trailed off with an evil glint in his eyes, promising something very unpleasant, something that will haunt their nightmares for the rest of their days.

That was enough of a threat to show that this stranger was serious. pHiccup can only wonder if this is some sort of a sick joke that the gods are pulling on him, they do hate him after all, also, who are these 'guests' that they will regret insulting him. HIM. The biggest loser this side of Midgard, but he can't help but smile, even if this is a joke, that at the moment, someone stood up for him.

Unknown to all of them, except for the mystery man, there is a masked figure hiding in the shadows, hanging from the ceiling upside-down with a certain Stormcutter. She was informed by the mystery man that calls himself The Stranger, that he will show her something grand and magnificent that it will change Midgard forever, but on the condition that she will hide her presence from all, including dragons, at least until reveals everything. What she did not expect is that she will see her husband and son, she wants to go to them, when she suddenly remembers the reason she kept herself away, who knows? Maybe she can meet them once this was over, after all, The Stranger somehow hinted that it will happen. So she steels herself from flying down and embracing her son and taking him away. She was once a viking, and vikings keep their word, and so she watches.

And with that, The Stranger snapped this fingers and something like a curtain fell and their eyes went wide, their jaws dropped with what they saw. More dragons, more than they can count (Given their intellects, save for a few, who can actually count past 20.) But the biggest shock of all, **they** were riding them...

With the people from 15-Years-Ago:

"Greetings Vikings! Welcome!"

"Who are you and what are we doing here?" Demanded Astrid as she points her axe toward The Stranger, Stormfly is growling while readying her spikes to let them fly the second they are needed.

"And it better be good, or you will regret it. Now, answer the lass." Added Chief Stoick the Vast, making himself as threatening as possible, while his dragon, Skullcrusher, gave a snort as a challenge to the stranger.

The mystery man seemed unfazed with the whole situation but merely responded casually.

"I am called The Viking Stranger, or you can call me Jake. And this, Miss Hofferson, is a kidnapping." He said like it was a normal everyday thing. At this, the whole group tensed up. No one, not even Hiccup nor Draco were this confident in the presence of about a hundred or so dragons, riders and vikings. So it is either that this man was crazier than the Thorson twins plus Fishnut(who by the way does not yet exist in this time) combined or he himself is powerful enough to remain unthreatened by a force that can take on a Red Death as if it were just the dirt underneath his fingernails. But then again, he obviously brought them here seemingly without effort and that he can do to them whatever he wants whether they agree to it or not. Despite this, they refuse to show that fear, they are vikings after all.

However, the aforementioned twins laughed out loud, blissfully ignorant on the gravity of the situation as Ruffnut commented. "That's funny, 'coz you're a stranger and you are called 'The Stranger', it really suits you, but what do call you when you're no longer a stranger? Right? That's so funny!" And they laughed aloud again. The rest of Berk only looked at them with raised eyebrows, including their Zippleback, Barf and Belch.

"Thank you for the very intelligent observation, I wouldn't't know what I would have done, had you not pointed it out. You must be the brains of the group, you two." Said The Stranger, voice gushing with sarcasm.

"Yeah, were the more, smarts type of folk here." her twin Tuffnut said, placing a finger on his temple with oblivious pride, missing what the other man meant and the rolling of eyes by everyone else.

"Why? What have we done to you?" Asked Hiccup, dismounting off Toothless, as he walks cautiously toward the mystery man. The dragon, on the other hand, stayed close to his human brother's side, with a look that clearly says'Touch him, and I'll kill you, painfully.'

"_Un contraire_, my friend, it's what you did to all of Midgard. You destroyed a war that raged on for 300 or so years and changed the lives of many for generations to come." The Stranger said, like he was making a presentation (and most likely, is the case)

"And what are we here for then? That was 5 years ago..." Asked Fishlegs, whose curiosity got the better of him this time, rather than cowering behind his dragon Meatlug as he usually does. Somehow deducing that something big is going to happen, but at the same time, not knowing how or what. All he knows is that they will all find out soon.

"You are quite right my husky friend, or at least,as correct with what you can be, given what you know at the moment..." The Stranger trailed off, subtly giving a hint of what he will do.

"Wait, what do you mean 'with what we know at the moment'?" Hiccup injected immediately, "Is there something about to happen to us that will change Midgard too?"

"Bravo, Dragon Master, bravo, you truly are the sharpest arrow in the quiver." Applauded the mystery man, genuinely beaming to the Heir. "As you have correctly mentioned, there will be an event of the 'earth-shattering variety' as you may call it. However, I will not spoil the surprise, as that it will be revealed in due time. So I would advise you to keep calm, and please, don't spoil anything either so as not a startle the other guests, ok?"

The Vikings only gave a curt nod, but are still filled with uncertainty.

Then he added "Oh, and Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and keep your mask and helmet on, at least until I say so, 'coz, you see, that is part of the surprise. I've been at this thing for a while and I just want it to be perfect. Please? You know more than anyone here, understand the need for a dramatic flair and it will be worth your while I promise."

The said Dragon Rider gave it a bit of a thought to consider before shrugging his shoulders and did what was asked.

Suddenly with a gesture of his hand that the riders recognized as the hand signal for 'come', Sharpshot flew up to The Stranger's shoulder and began crooning like an over-sized, scaly cat. He merely chuckled at the little dragon, then whispered something in his ear, after that he gave him a piece of paper, which to the vikings, can only mean one thing... Air mail. But the question was, to whom?

This was immediately answered when the Terror took flight and landed on the shoulder of the masked figure on the Stormcutter. The figure turned its head to the Terror and then to The Stranger and tilted it's head as if questioning what to do. The Stranger made a gesture that silently and clearly said 'Go on... read it'.

The figure obliged, it took the paper from Sharpshot, who the flew off right away, the rider unrolled it, as it read the content. It then made a sudden movement akin to being struck by a Skrill, then held the note with both hands and had it's head turning side-to-side as if reading and re-reading it but not comprehending what it says. Then facing again The Stranger and then the vikings, particularly at Hiccup and Stoick. It then reached out it's hand as if trying to say something but then stopped when The Stranger raised his hand to stop it, whatever it's trying to do, while shaking his head a bit, as if to scold it. The figure then gave a small nod of understanding and crouched on the Stormcutter's back and continued to observe the Chief and his son with obvious interest.

"How are we supposed to trust you? How do we know that this isn't some sort of a trap?" Challenged Snotlout, to which The Stranger responded. "At least you're using that fat head of yours for once, Snotface, I'm quite impressed, to be honest. As for the trust issue, either way, you have no choice for the matter. But don't you worry, you will see in a bit why I brought you lot here, and you have my word, on my honor, so just sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

Then he turned around, clearly preparing to do something, when he suddenly turned his head to look at them with a smirk in his face and said. "Oh, and a couple more things before we proceed: Don't spoil the story for the rest of the guests and if possible, control yourselves please."

And with that, The Stranger snapped this fingers and something like a curtain fell and their jaws dropped. They see themselves, but also, children who suspiciously like... no... it... coudn't be... could it...?

And there was chaos.

If you thought you have seen chaos, the current state and sight of the situation is a perfect textbook definition of it. Mouths were agape like stranded fishes, eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls, bewildered shouts, screams, roars and embarrassingly girlish shrieks from 'manly men'(*cough* Snotlouts *cough*) come together in a mass of cacophony.

Among the first things that pHiccup noticed were the kids, 6 kids to be specific, there seems to be something familiar with them yet he was as sure as he was alive that he has never met them before.(But we all know he will, after *le evil chuckle*) They even seem to be related, or even,he dare say, siblings. But that was impossible, some of them have a bit of a resemblance to him and Astrid. Right? His eyes met those of what seems to be and older version of his childhood infatuation, and as if she was reading his mind, she gave him a very uncharacteristically sweet smile (to him, at least, for now...) and nodded her head to confirm that these beautiful children were, or in a way, will be his and Astrid's. His eyes widened to saucer plates and caused him to blush as close as it is to a Monstrous Nightmare on fire, at the implication. She then placed a finger on her lips and gave him a wink to keep it a secret as long as he can. However the desired effect was lost when the pitiful boy was thoroughly convinced that he was staring at a true goddess as she not only became more beautiful as she grew older, there was also the aura of warmth, care and most of all, love... for him.

Him...

6 kids...

With Astrid...

She loves him...

They are married...

They are going to do _that_...

While attempting to process all this things, his poor heart could not take it anymore as his knees finally gave out and he swooned in pure happiness, complete with half-lidded eyes and the most idiotic lovestruck grin in his face that both future Astrids knew well to be reserved for themselves and theirs alone.

Smirking to herself, fAstrid leaned over to her husband and whispered to him what happened. He gave her a playful look of disapproval of what she done to his younger self. He then whispered to her ear so softly, and in a very husky voice, that it sent an avalanche down her spine. "I will so make you pay for that, you now. I will make you beg, first thing when we get out of here. You better be prepared Milady, it seems you have bitten far more than you can chew. In fact, I'll eat you so bad, you will forget that you even existed."

"I'll hold you onto that Chief, after all, it would leave a bad impression to the village if the guilty go... _unpunished_." She teased, biting her lip in anticipation.

"I will personally see to it... among other things"

"Definitely among other things and soooo much more"

"Not here, I will tend those matters as soon as we finish. It'll be worth the wait, I promise"

"Oh goody... then we will have to _that_ meeting soon then."

"Soon enough..."

As this exchange is going on, another version of Hiccup and Astrid watch their future selves with an amused look as they intertwined their hands and held each other close, musing the wonderful possibility of their future together. Hiccup then whispered to the ear of his beloved, "You know, I could't imagine a better future Milady, except that, as a family, together." He broke off just a little bit to look deep into those sapphire orbs that make him think of the sky and the sea. Beautiful. Untamed. Free.

"Are you sure you want to have this future with me?" He asked softly, even though he knew her answer, he will always respect his girlfriend's decision, almost to the point that it annoys her but she figured that is what makes him Hiccup and she will not have him in any other way. to which she answers in a totally hiccuppy way. "Gee, I don't know. We already made the announcement back a year ago, it seems kind of rude to back out now..." She trails off with a finger on her chin like she was thinking it over. Then she sees the smallest doubt in his face behind the mask, she opens the visor just enough for her to kiss him and then whispers sultry to his ear. "Are you seriously asking that question Haddock? If they so much as suggest that we can't marry, I will kidnap you, take you to the most isolated island that we discovered and then finally have my way with you. You can't deny me this forever babe, its only a matter of time..." She purred as she groped his ass, causing the leather-clad lad to yelp as she continued. "How's that for an answer?" "A simple 'yes' would suffice you know" Squeaked the lad, as his face became flushed before turning beet red.

"I just want to be extremely clear that all this, is mine, you got that?"

"You just gestured to all of me"

"I know" The girl purrs so low, that it rivals Toothless'

"As Milady wishes..." He leans in to take her lips

"Ever the gentleman aren't you Dad?" A voice breaks them out of their reverie.

They both jump in surprise to see, not one, not two, but 6 kids staring at them. It only took a minute to process the whole thing and figure out that they are, in fact, their future children.

"H-hi Mom, Dad..." Said the youngest, he looks no older than 6 winters in what looks like a miniature replica of Hiccup's flight suit, save for the obvious Gronkle Iron plating covering the leather inside with the insignia of the Strike-class on his left shoulder. Overall, it gave him an adorable look that Astrid couldn't resist scooping him in her arms and giving him a hug for all its worth.

"Mommy?"

"Daddy?"

"What about us?" Chorused two children as they gave Hiccup's signature pout, the two are so identical as well as a spitting image of Hiccup back when he was their age as well, save for the girl who has braided her long blond hair much similar to the current style Astrid herself was currently sporting, as well her sapphire blue eyes. But putting these contrasts aside, one can undoubtedly conclude that they were twins.

At this, Hiccup and Astrid motioned for them to join in the embrace. They were unceremoniously joined by a beefy boy with flaming red hair that the Night Fury Rider was prepared to bet his other foot, that that was what his own father would have looked like in that age. He was followed by a girl who looks like 15 year old Astrid, the only reason the they did not confuse her with the other was that she has aburn hair with hints of blond, an emerald eye on her left and Sapphire on her right, and she has no problem showing affection while still appearing tough at the same time. And followed closely by a lean blond boy of the same age with a humble yet respectable commanding air.

"Okay, I take what I said back Haddock, You better marry me or Asgard help me, I will make sure nobody else will be able to bear your children." The Valkyrie playfully nudged her fiance' while still maintaining the hug, how she managed it, he will never know, but he chastises her saying. "Little ears, Milady, also, if I must tell you again, I've been dreaming of marrying you, so I don't think that's gonna be a problem. I'll make sure of it" He ended with a smirk on his lips.

Then they heard a groan from the red-head. "Great, who knew these two were as sappy as they were back then? Now we're trapped to hear them go on for hours with nothing but cheesy words! We're doomed!" At this, the couple only gave each other sheepish grins before the man asks the kids. "So, in the future, we're still like this? How we look at each other and all that?" "It actually gets worse." Answered by the blond one who seems to be the eldest, but the the three of them look like the same age that its hard to tell.

"In that case, I wouldn't have it in any other way. Right babe?"

"Absolutely Milady, absolutely."

"Yup, definitely our parents, these two." The Astrid look-alike piped in happily, tightening her embrace.

The actual parents of the children, held each other close as they watch he scene unfold before them and all is right with the world.

"I think we did great with the kids. What do you think Milady?" The Chief asked his wife.

"Yes we did, my love, yes we did. and we will have more moments like this, that is for sure" She answered, closing her eyes to enjoy the strong, steady heartbeat of the man that she loves.

Meanwhile, the two older Toothlesses approached their youngest counterpart who eyed them suspiciously, after all, what self-respecting dragon, let alone Night Furies, would allow themselves to be 'enslaved' by a mere human? Right? They engaged in a conversation that left the young Night Fury a look incredulity. Riders? Friends with humans? A human as close as a brother? These dragons are not worthy of the scales that they bear. They were Night Furies for Odin's sake! And how they even dare say that they are, in fact, his own future selves! Ridiculous! The older dragons could only give each other a knowing look, understanding how scandalous it seems to their younger self, who is currently stomping his paws and growling in exasperation, still going on saying that is impossible, that he will never stoop so low and that they must be under some kind of a spell. Giving their respective riders a glance of fondness, they assured the currently unnamed Toothless that he will how and why soon enough.

The young Night Fury can only give his older selves a glare before shaking his head in disbelief as he goes back to his group of dragons from his time, away from the 'savage' humans. He then looks at the puny runt of a human child that is destined to be his rider, who is still unconscious with a ridiculous look on his face, he snorted as if saying 'Yeah, right. Not gonna happen. I'd rather get shot down and never fly again'. Unknown to him, a certain stranger smirks at him unnoticed, muttering to himself. "Be careful what you wish for, Night Fury, it just might come true. And I don't even have to do anything to accomplish that."

"Siding with dragons!? You are mad to even think about that! Those are mindless, bloodthirsty monstrosities of beasts! You need to kill them before they kill us! Nobody is safe with a dragon, I wouldn't trust them anything except to kill the nearest person." pStoick's voice rang the loudest within the mysterious hall, fortunately, there is another Stoick to argue in the same volume and intensity.

While this is going on, the other one was quite content in standing along the sidelines beside a masked figure. Unseen by the others, they were squeezing each other's hands, savouring each precious moment before they will be apart again. Although fStoick watches at his youngest self with a disappointed look, and murmuring a river of apologies ranging from 'how I should have tried to at least listen to you' to 'I should have been a better father to our son'. The crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady looked at him from behind her own mask, with a forgiving and understanding face that he can recognize, mask or no mask. But it doesn't ease his guilt as he continues to tell his wife how much he misses her and such, all the while they obsrved the confrontation between the two younger Stoicks.

"Listen, I know its hard to believe this, but if you don't listen this once, Hiccup will suffer for it, and you will blame yourself for the rest of your life."

"Leave my son out of this, this must be some sort of a spell, a trick by Loki himself! If you are really myself from the future, you should be at the forefront of killing these beasts, not riding them!"

"Odin above! Now I understand why Hiccup was not happy in trying to tell me back then, Gods knew I was stubborn, still am, but this is just being unreasonable..."

"Oh, I have a reason, they have killed HUNDREDS of us!"

"I know your real reason, Stoick, and we have also killed THOUSANDS of them! They only defend themselves. So if you could just listen for 2 minutes, maybe you could be less of a failure as a father."

"And what has that got to do with the beasts?"

"Much more than you can think, Stoick, so much more than you can think..."

pStoick pauses to consider for a bit, then grits his teeth in determination, then stomps back to his people, while calling over his shoulder to his older self. "When I get back, I will find the nest, destroy it, and free my people from the accursed beasts and I don't care what I have to do. You, however, are no viking to me, and I will never be you."

"Then we will all pay for it, especially Hiccup..." Stoick said mournfully cursing his own stubbornness from seeing the truth. Now he knows why his son was quite hesitant in approaching him in matters in the past, at the very least, they are better at it now, but he still feels sorry for what his son had to go though again and it does not help that he will see it again. Sighing to himself, he walks back to his own people. As he does so, he sees the young couple with their future children, and after a few seconds to process the information, his own grand children. And as he greets them, and get mobbed by half a dozen energetic children, he forgets about it, what matters is that at this moment, his family is happy and whole, or as whole as it can be... how he misses his Val.

pStoick can only look at he scene and want to join in when he remembers what the beasts have done to his own family, to his Val, and that they will somehow control the tribe, himself and his son. He swears to the Gods, he will put an end to this madness and the dragons once and for all, and so again he steels himself with only one thing in his mind, "Those dragons will pay..."

"Ruffnut!? I end up with Ruffnut? I guess statistics wise, it adds up, given my level of understanding and tolerance on her antics and everything else..."

"Absolutely Pops, not to mention I have also calculated the higher possibility of Mum already liking you in the first place, also given the shared qualities between her and aunt Astrid, the likelihood of having the preference of intellectual partners actually adds up to the possibility and uncle Snotlout also immediately gave up when he met aunt Ingrid although that was approximately a year after you got together ..." Hildenut injected as she chattered happily with her father from 15 years ago.

"Although the process was quite tedious before I was able to earn her affections and we had to some nerve-wrecking experiences with scars to prove it..." Said fFishlegs

"Scars? Cool! Where is it?" Asked his younger self.

"I would rather have not know it, trust me its in a place you would not want to show off..." Warned the elder version.

"Oh, in that case then, let's just talk about something else then." Fishlegs suggested.

"How about dragons?" Piped in Hilde, this earned her broad smiles from her father and his younger self as all three began to spew facts , trivias and stats on the dragons that they know and discovered.

Meanwhile, pFishlegs can only look longingly at the brainy trio, wanting to join in as well but one look from pStoick was enough to kill the resolve that he had. As soon as he got back, he forbid everyone from their time to interact with their older selves, saying that they have been "Controlled and corrupted y the beasts and must be avoided at all costs", but he doesn't understand, they all seem to be normal, could it be there is more to the dragons than what b they seem? He doesn't know, but he has a feeling that they will all know soon enough.

"Three Moms and Uncle Tuffnuts?! This is gonna be so awesomely chaotic, we're gonna shake Midgard like never before!" Fishnut crackled gleefully loud. After all, with only just the three of them, the destruction was cool, but with the past versions of the Thorson twins present, any explosion is going to be explosively glorious. Though it was a bit of a shame that youngest versions can't join them, but it was only a matter of time, they were the Thorson twins after all. This is what is going on the minds of the most willingly destructive (Hiccup doesn't count after all) people on Berk ever assembled. Every single one present in the enormous room made a mental note to keep an eye on them in case they will try something (and undoubtedly they will).

Meanwhile, Thornut (being the local feral wild child who thinks he is a dragon most of the time) checked the masked figure. He knows that she was, in fact the Chief's mother, but she doesn't know that. He slowly approached her but was hindered by the body language of the Stormcutter and his rider. When he concluded that its not the best time to approach her, he he got back to his dragon and friends, but he knows he will talk to her eventually, she is his mentor after all.

His sister on the other hand, was quite content in hiding behind her Changewing Seek. Although she is still watching things unfold, and she concluded that she does look like her namesake aunt although she is still having trouble figuring how she was related to the destructive Thorson twins. While her mother just stood in the sidelines and enjoying the whole cacophony, and swiping something here and there everywhere, she is a Bog-Burglar after all.

"So, tell me how my manliness won your heart babe? Its my looks right? Or my vikingness? You know you only want the best, and that's me. Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" This is what Snotlout is blabbering to his future wife, while flexing his muscles to try to impress her, however he failed to notice the unamused annoyed expression that the woman never knew existed until she met her husband 14 years ago. He also missed the panicked frantic signaling of his older self to stop talking or something bad will happen and something that sounded like "I still wanna have kids, don't give her a reason to cut _it_" And finally, that his own children are not giving him the least bit of attention: His son is too busy pining over the Hiccups and fanboying by himself and asking them to sign his helmet, and that his daughter is still busy preening herself in her polished Gronkle Iron shield, while casting jealous glances on the younger versions of Astrid along with her daughters.

While this is going on, a raven-haired family just stood in the sidelines, clearly unsure if they were supposed to be there in the first place. After a couple of minutes, the twins,Heidall and Brunhilda went off to join their friends, leaving their parents to themselves.

"So I guess we were not there when they changed Midgard then?" Heather asked her husband Eret, he responded. "Just as well my dear, my life was not exactly the most helpful to them at the time you see."

"Same here, I'd rather not have the kids know I tried to steal the book of dragons and caused Hiccup and Astrid to fight each other, on the other hand, I suspect that made her realize how much he means to her"

"Well, what's important is that we are where we are, and that I believe is all that matters."

"I agree." She concluded as she let her husband hold her close while they watch how their world changed forever.

"Vikings and Valkyries of all ages, Welcome to the show." The Stranger announced dramatically from the platform by the gigantic wall, drawing their attention. They were quite surprised, not only did he magically disappear in front of them, they saw not one, but three Strangers that were in front of them before vanishing in a puff of smoke and a single Stranger reappeared on the said platform in front of the Gigantic blank wall.(or so it seemed, you guys know what it is, of course.)

"Today you have been gather here for a very special reason, you are here to witness the turning of the tide, the end of an era, the story that will ensure the fate of Midgard itself, **The Era of the Dragon Riders!** Now some of you know the story, some think they know the whole story and some of you think that such a thing is impossible even though the proof is in front of your eyes. What you will see is true, or in some cases, will come true. You don't have to take my word for it, you will see it for yourselves. And so, without further ado, LET THE SHOW, BEGIN!"

And with that, every single light was extinguished, and the titanic wall came to life...

A/N: I know what you are expecting, I tell you now, you are wrong... Hehehe.

:)


	4. Not a chapter, rather an apology

(Sigh...)

Not a chapter, rather an apology

I know you guys are looking forward to the next chapter ,including my unexpected surprise, but as impossible it seems, I have been compromised...

The tablet I have burrowed from my sister, the one I have been using to type my stories, all of them, has bit the dust. All of the stories... including the chapters I was just about to publish, (This close to publishing) both for **King** and **The Kids are Watching**... (sob) are gone... everything... gone...

I hate to do this to you guys, especially with the ball rolling and I have some avid supporters waiting and cheering me on.

But...

Shit...

I...

The Gods must hate me...

Great, yet another similarity between our favorite Dragon Rider and me...

Dragon Dung...

Never want you guys to suffer for this...

Even before this little incident, I have family issues that led me to a nuclear meltdown a few days ago, and I'm still recovering...

I guess you can say this is the staw that broke the dragon's back...

So, as of this moment, I... simply don't have the means to type another chapter unless I have a laptop or another tab (and I don't know how to pay for the broken tab since I just got layed off... due to health issues. Ain't that a Bitch?) So until further notice, my stories will be on hold. Yes, and I'm already flaming myself for this to save you the trouble, thank you very much..

But let me assure you I will not abandon these stories, not unless I'm dead...

Morbid... I know... Bi'm still serious of this none the less.

I will still be reading fanfics by my phone, reviews and such, right now I'm on an internet cafe typing this on the fly, Yes, I can't afford a simple computer to even type in my house if that is what you guys are thinking... I'm that poor... Just a dreamer... that's what I am... just a piss poor dreamer who had his wings clipped in mid-air... and is crashing into earth.

This will be the last you will hear from me, at least in this manner... PMs and reviews will still be available... but just that.

Great, manly tears... just what I need...

When I return, "when" not "if", I will be stronger than ever, better than ever (with still room to improve with your help, of course).

What I'm trying to say is that, this is not the end, just a pause.

I will understand if you will hate me, but it will not make thing faster as they are.

If you are willing to wait, I will pull all the stops, to make it worthwhile.

For you guys

And for me.

I honestly don't know how long until then...

Until then...

You will hear from me soon enough...

-The Viking Stranger

3/11/15


End file.
